Seguimi O Uccidimi
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Alors qu'Antonio Carriedo rejoint le bureau romain d'Interpol, la famille mafieuse Impero fait face à l'assassinat de son dirigeant, Romeo. Et tandis que son petit frère devient le chef de famille, Lovino ne pense qu'à venger son grand-père et à ramener l'Impero dans le droit chemin... [UA - Spamano et divers pairings]
1. Meta

Hello!

Voici donc Seguimi O Uccidimi, postée pour mon anniversaire sur le site, qui me démange depuis bientôt un an... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les fans de Spamano devraient y trouver leur compte...

Disclaimer: tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Seguimi O Uccidimi est une chanson de Sonohra.

Note: il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de me faire part de vos avis :)

* * *

Seguimi O Uccidimi

Chapitre I : Meta

_06 mai 2014._

Antonio descendit du train et resta sur le quai un instant. La gare Termini grouillait encore de monde alors qu'il était relativement tard, ce qui rendait difficile son observation.

Il cherchait deux hommes.

On lui avait dit qu'ils passaient difficilement inaperçue, mais Antonio mit plusieurs minutes avant de les repérer à cause de la foule.

Cachés parmi elle, deux hommes approchant la trentaine l'observaient.

L'un avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bleus pétillants, qui contrastaient avec la sobriété de son costard noir. Il avait un regard malicieux, peut-être un rien nostalgique et sérieux.

L'autre était albinos. Ses cheveux courts argentés en bataille et ses yeux rubis lui valaient quelques regards interloqués de la part des passants, mais les dames se retournaient surtout sur lui pour admirer la classe qui émanait de lui, le charme à l'état brut. Il portait un costume rouge foncé, presque noir, provenant à l'évidence d'une maison de haute couture et dardait sur les alentours un regard arrogant et provocateur, arborant un sourire carnassier.

-Bonsoir. fit Antonio d'une voix lasse et pleine de sommeil en présentant aux deux hommes sa carte d'agent d'Interpol.

-Bonsoir. répondirent les autres en chœur en effectuant le même geste.

-Bienvenue à Rome! l'accueillit le blond. Votre voyage s'est bien passé?

-C'était long… soupira Antonio. Je suis content d'être arrivé.

-Bien. le coupa l'albinos. Nous allons vous conduire à votre appartement.

-Merci.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la gare et se fondirent dans la masse romaine du quartier Monti de nuit, jusqu'à arriver en face de la porte d'un immeuble dans la Via Flavia.

-Votre appartement se trouve au premier étage. annonça le blond en lui tendant un trousseau de clefs. Vous êtes attendu au bureau demain matin à huit heures.

Le bureau…

Antonio soupira.

La raison de sa mutation en Italie ne l'enchantait guère… Mandé par son gouvernement pour intégrer le bureau romain d'Interpol, il était certain que la carrière d'Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, rebaptisé Antonio Carriedo, allait prendre un tournant dangereux à force de surveiller les agissements d'une famille mafieuse un peu trop entreprenante avec l'Espagne.

Il s'empara des clefs et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Hésitant, il se décida finalement:

-Et si vous montiez boire un verre pour m'expliquer précisément la situation… Francis et Gilbert, c'est ça?

oOo

_17 juin 2014._

Lovino ne pouvait pas courir.

Néanmoins, il était à la bourre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas donner l'impression qu'il se dépêchait.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et parce que de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de montrer qu'arriver à l'heure à cette cérémonie inutile lui importait. Car c'était vrai, il n'en avait cure. Mais il se devait d'être ponctuel. Parce qu'il se devait d'être irréprochable et qu'il devait sauver l'honneur.

Lorsqu'il termina enfin de gravir la longue volée de marches menant au Palazzo Impero, il eut un rictus amer.

Les tentures noires avaient été ôtées, le tapis noir avait été remplacé par un rouge vif.

Plus rien ne laissait penser que l'Impero était en deuil, alors qu'il avait perdu son dirigeant cinq jours auparavant, et que dans ce même hôtel particulier s'était tenue trois jours plus tôt la cérémonie de funérailles de Romeo.

Lovino, son petit-fils, était proprement et simplement dégoûté.

Il pénétra dans le hall, puis dans la salle de réception dont les portes avaient déjà été fermées et constata qu'il était bien évidemment le dernier invité à s'y présenter.

L'Italien n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Une poignée à peine respectait le code de couleurs imposé par leur deuil récent, alors que la majorité arborait des tenues frivoles aux couleurs vives et on ne pouvait plus inadéquates.

Comment était-ce possible de se réunir deux fois au même endroit en trois jours et d'oublier la situation de la famille?

Mais au-delà d'une question vestimentaire, il s'agissait d'un comportement. Certains semblaient ne plus penser qu'à s'amuser et à faire fi du récent assassinat du patriarche. C'était clairement visible et inadmissible.

Lovino s'adossa contre un mur, sur le côté gauche de la salle. Il n'était pas très éloigné de l'estrade et c'était somme toute une bonne place pour voir ce qu'il s'y passerait, mais il ne l'avait pas choisie pour ça.

Il avait simplement rejoint Louise, sa seconde et en quelques sortes sa meilleure amie.

Ses cheveux blonds bouclés avaient été emprisonnés dans un chignon serré, tandis qu'elle portait une longue robe noire vaporeuse aux jupon et bustier de voiles rehaussés de broderies et de perles. Elle était exquise…

Lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, elle pressa sa main dans la sienne et demanda, anxieuse:

-Comment tu te sens?

-Mal.

Elle déglutit. Elle le savait.

Lovino était très attaché à son grand-père récemment assassiné, même si leurs relations étaient conflictuelles depuis plusieurs années. Le jeune homme admirait son grand-père et le respectait, en tant que chef de famille et supérieur hiérarchique, mais aussi en tant qu'homme d'honneur, défendant sa famille au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait. C'était ces valeurs que Lovino voulait perpétrer. Il voulait que l'Impero, leur clan, leur famille, garde sa position de force sur Rome, et ce en employant les mêmes moyens que son grand-père.

Seulement il y avait une ombre sur le tableau.

Ce n'était pas Lovino qui décidait.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Romeo avait désigné son successeur à la tête de la famille, après le décès de son fils lors d'une vendetta. Contre toute attente, il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme de terrain qui connaissait parfaitement le monde de la mafia qu'était Lovino, l'aîné de ses petits-fils, mais bien de son petit frère, Feliciano, qui ne brillait ni par son intelligence ni par son courage ou sa force. Lovino, même après plusieurs années de méditation et de réflexion, ne comprenait toujours pas la raison d'un tel choix, et bien qu'il en ait longuement et à plusieurs reprises discuté avec son grand-père, le vieux n'était jamais revenu sur sa décision: Lovino n'était pas fait pour lui succéder.

Dès lors, la rancœur était née dans le cœur de Lovino. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Feliciano. Au fil du temps, la famille s'était scindée en deux, et cette division était encore plus clairement visible désormais que Romeo n'était plus là pour joindre les deux branches.

Il y avait le clan de Lovino et le clan de Feliciano. Une poignée de quelques fidèles qui étaient non seulement au service de la famille mais qui avaient en quelques sortes prêté un serment d'hommage lige à l'un des deux frères. Et il y avait une poignée d'hommes qui se déclaraient neutres.

Ce qui expliquait qu'il y avait une partie des invités réellement à la fête ce soir et qu'une autre arborait une mine d'enterrement.

Les subordonnés de Feliciano avaient toutes les raisons du monde de se réjouir de l'avènement de leur supérieur à la tête de l'Impero: de là découlaient les couleurs vives, les rires, les cocktails et les flûtes de champagne.

Les hommes de Lovino étaient restés fidèles à la mémoire de leur ancien chef et respectaient le deuil de leur supérieur: voilà pourquoi ils portaient robes et costumes noirs, restaient à bonne distance du buffet et se gardait bien d'applaudir ou de sourire à la cérémonie d'investiture qui les rassemblait ce soir-là.

Louise était de ceux-là. Fidèle comme une ombre à Lovino, elle était très proche de lui et connaissait tout de ses états d'âmes. Aussi avait-elle évidemment remarqué que l'assassinat de son grand-père avait gravement attristé, choqué le jeune homme, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: retrouver le tueur et venger son supérieur. Mais autre chose le turlupinait, c'était évident.

Lovino ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était profondément blessé de ne pas devenir le nouveau chef de famille. Il estimait être bien plus compétent que son frère pour ce poste.

-Ca me débecte. grogna Lovino à l'oreille de la blonde. Tant de réjouissances… Si tôt après sa mort…

Il adressa un regard noir à Elizabeta, à la fois secrétaire et tueuse attitrée de Feliciano, qui avait décrété qu'un chignon fantaisiste tout en cascades de boucles brunes et une longue robe rouge vif drapée étaient adéquats pour une telle occasion, et qui passait devant eux avec un verre de champagne dans une main, une fraise dans l'autre, riant bruyamment accrochée au bras de Roderich, second de Feliciano.

Le nouveau chef de famille fit son entrée sur l'estrade. Il se contenta d'un bref discours puisque, submergé par l'émotion et les larmes, il laissa bientôt la parole à Roderich.

C'était aussi cela qui dérangeait Lovino. L'incapacité de son frère cadet à prendre des décisions seul et à se passer de cet odieux binoclard autrichien de la haute. Et puisqu'il prenait toutes les décisions à la place de Feliciano, c'était en fait lui qui devenait le nouveau "patriarche".

Lovino serra plus fort la main de Louise.

Il avait des envies de meurtres.

Et elles n'étaient surtout pas à prendre à la légère.

Il était un tueur dans l'âme et de profession. Donc lorsqu'il voulait tuer quelqu'un, il n'y avait aucune problème pour qu'il le fasse.

Sauf cette fois: tuer à la fois le chef et le second de l'Impero l'aurait comme qui dirait mis en mauvaise posture. Quant à son irrépressible envie de vendetta, elle était frustrante car irréalisable: comment se venger lorsqu'on ignore l'identité du commanditaire d'un assassinat ou même du tueur?

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait grandement besoin de se défouler, de parler, de vider son sac ou de trouver une autre idée pour lui occuper l'esprit mais…

Il se sentit entraîné vers la sortie.

Louise l'emmenait discrètement à l'extérieur tandis que les autres convives continuaient d'écouter le discours de Roderich.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes du personnel.

-Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tu es en nage. Après quoi, si tu veux, tu me diras tout. Tu ne peux pas continuer à garder tout cela en toi…

Lovino ne lâcha pas la main que Louise tentait de reprendre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura:

-J'ai… Besoin de me détendre… Avant de pouvoir parler…

Son murmure ressemblait presque à une prière.

C'en était une.

Louise eut un sourire. Elle savait ce dont Lovino avait besoin. Et elle allait l'aider, une fois de plus. A se changer les idées puis à extérioriser.

Louise était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son devoir en tant que meilleure amie. Elle connaissait Lovino depuis leurs débuts communs dans le monde mafieux et cela faisait un bon moment maintenant. Elle avait appris à le décrypter et savait qu'il ne lui demandait ses "services" que lorsqu'il se sentait perdu et qu'il avait besoin de passer un moment avec quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Or ces personnes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, dans le domaine de la mafia.

Ca ne la dérangeait pas de rendre service à son ami et supérieur, d'autant qu'elle n'avait aucune aventure stable et que Lovino était de loin le meilleur partenaire dont elle pouvait rêver, sans pour autant avoir de sentiments pour l'Italien.

Elle le suivit dans les toilettes et, face aux cabines, Lovino l'assit sur le bord des éviers en commençant à l'embrasser doucement.

Puis il prit de l'assurance et de la vigueur, desserrant quelque peu le chignon de sa compagne par la même occasion alors que ses mains se perdaient sur le corps de son amie.

Entre des baisers de plus en plus brûlants, Lovino n'en oublia pas de faire part à Louise d ses problèmes.

-Ca… Ca me tue que Feli… Ne se rende pas compte qu'il est utilisé… Il faut écraser… Roderich…

Assise les jambes écartées sur la paroi glacée de marbre, Louise se laissait faire tout en écoutant les confessions de son amant occasionnel et autorisa Lovino à délaisser ses lèvres pour s'attaquer au jupon volumineux de sa robe. Il avait à peine commencé à le soulever et à caresser les longues jambes effilées et pâles de la Belge que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

Lovino fut aussitôt stoppé dans son élan et s'écarta violemment de sa partenaire, qui sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds.

Son regard se chargea d'un feu de haine.

L'intrus n'était autre que Roderich, qui toisait le "couple" de son regard hautain et supérieur.

Il fit mine de ne pas se formaliser de leur occupation précédente et s'installa à l'évier voisin pour se laver les mains.

-Tu as abandonné Feliciano dans un moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de toi… commença Roderich.

Lovino réagit au quart de tour.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de Feliciano? Qui crois-tu être pour me dire ce que j'aurais dû faire pour mon frère?

-Il a besoin de toi. remarqua Roderich.

-Aussi longtemps que ses proches seront des serpents, je refuserai d'en être.

-Si tu avais été là pour lui… Si tu n'avais pas commencé cette guerre puérile, peut-être qu'il fréquenterait les mêmes personnes que toi… Et la famille aurait conservé son unité.

-Tu veux dire que c'est ma faute? s'écria Lovino.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Louise avait agrippé la veste du costume de Lovino, mais ne parvenait pas à le faire reculer. Elle avait pourtant pris l'efficace précaution de retirer le Beretta 92 de la ceinture de Lovino. S'il mettait la main sur une arme maintenant, Roderich ne survivrait pas à la soirée, tout bon tueur qu'il fut. Et Dieu savait si l'Impero avait été suffisamment ensanglanté ces derniers jours.

-Bien sûr que oui, c'est de ta faute, Lovino. rétorqua Roderich avec détachement. Tout cela aurait bien fini par tuer Romeo si quelqu'un ne s'en était pas chargé avant.

C'en était trop pour Lovino.

Louise raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l'Italien.

Le retenir…

Sous-entendre que Lovino avait déçu son grand-père revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Car tout au long de sa courte vie, Lovino s'était appliqué à plaire à Romeo, à l'imiter, à le rendre fier de sa descendance. Et tous ces efforts avaient déjà été réduits à néant une fois, lorsque Romeo avait désigné Feliciano comme successeur.

Il était hors de question que Lovino accepte d'avoir déçu deux fois son grand-père.

Et Roderich était un manipulateur, il tirait sur la corde sensible et appuyait là où ça faisait mal.

Dans le seul but de provoquer son interlocuteur et de prouver à la famille que cet individu n'était pas fréquentable.

Car Lovino représentait le dernier obstacle sur la route de Roderich vers le commandement de l'Impero; il avait déjà Feliciano dans sa poche, mais amadouer l'aîné s'était vite avéré mission impossible.

Lovino ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à Roderich.

_Self-control. _

Il devait se retenir. Inspirer profondément. Rassurer Louise d'une pression sur la main fine de la demoiselle.

Le brun reprit la parole.

-Mais soit, le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que tu délaisses ton frère et une affaire de la plus haute importance pour te faire une catin dans les toilettes…

Toute idée de self-control était morte.

Lovino ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses subordonnés, encore moins à sa précieuse Louise. Qui même si elle usait parfois de ses charmes pour approcher ses victimes, restaient une fille respectable, loin des trottoirs des quartiers chauds.

Lovino attrapa Roderich par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au mur, provoquant la chute de ses lunettes sur le sol.

La lueur incendiaire dans les yeux de l'Italien ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite, malgré les cris de Louise qui tentait de le raisonner.

Car elle ne se formalisait pas des insultes, encore moins de la part de Roderich le Précieux. Seules lui importaient la réputation de Lovino et l'opinion que l'Impero avait de lui. S'il frappait Roderich, il allait lui-même détruire ses chances de s'imposer comme second digne de confiance de Feliciano.

Alors qu'il levait son poing pour frapper le visage arborant un sourire narquois de Roderich, Lovino comprit enfin ce que Louise s'égosillait à lui rappeler. Il abattit néanmoins son poing sur le mur.

Pour soulager sa frustration et laisser libre cours à une douleur, désormais physique et bien réelle.

Il cracha aux pieds de Roderich avant de quitter les toilettes précipitamment, sans un mot ni un regard pour Louise ou pour l'Autrichien.

La blonde courut à sa poursuite une fois la stupeur passée mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper.

Lovino s'était enfoncé dans les profondeurs de Rome et nul n'aurait pu dire quel refuge il allait choisir.

oOo

Il atterrit presque par automatisme dans le bar où il travaillait. Du moins officiellement. Le bar en question, Il Diavolo, était en fait un repère de mafieux en tous genres: indics, tueurs, dealers, prostituées, proxénètes, gangs d'adolescents. Tous étaient reliés de près ou de loin à l'Impero, et seulement à cette famille. Les autres étaient cordialement priés d'aller voir ailleurs avec un coup de pied au cul.

Mais ce soir-là, Lovino n'était pas là pour travailler, même officiellement. Il avait seulement besoin d'oublier. Et puisqu'on l'avait empêché de le faire dans les bras de Louise, il le ferait dans les brumes de l'alcool.

Le monde perdit bientôt tout son sens pour Lovino. Il ne reconnaissait plus les visages pourtant familiers de tous les habitués, des employés. Il ne distinguait plus l'endroit de l'envers du monde.

Tout tournait autour de lui.

La seule réalité était ce goût mêlé de Limoncello, de Whisky et de Vodka dans sa bouche.

Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque le videur, Matthias, jugea bon de le faire sortir à la fermeture du bar et de le ramener chez lui.

Mais Lovino ne voulait pas de son aide.

Il se sentait agressif ce soir-là, et se dégagea de l'emprise du Danois qui l'emmenait vers sa voiture personnelle.

-Je vais me débrouiller… Je vais rentrer… A p-pieds. Ouais. Ca me remettra les idées en place.

Matthias se laissa convaincre. Après tout, Lovino était un grand garçon plus que capable de se débrouiller.

-D'te façon, j'suis a-armé. 'Peut rien m'arriver.

Matthias leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que non il n'était pas armé. Sa veste était vide et sa ceinture, dénuée de toute arme également. Et Lovino ne maniait pas le couteau, aucun risque qu'il en dissimule un quelque part.

-Bon… Evite les bagarres quand même, patron. lui recommanda Matthias avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Il démarra et quitta la rue avec un signe de la main à l'attention de son collègue, qui ne lui répondit pas mais commença à marcher.

Il connaissait Rome comme sa poche et il aurait pu trouver son chemin les yeux bandés.

Mais cette nuit-là, il était vraiment, vraiment éméché. Et il ne choisit pas le chemin le plus judicieux pour rentrer chez lui.

Dans une petite ruelle sombre reliant deux plus grandes artères, il tomba sur un groupe de jeunes, à peine adultes. Visiblement un petit gang de dealers de bas étage.

Qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'éviter…

Il ne savait trop comment la bagarre avait commencé.

Peut-être qu'il avait été reconnu comme le tueur attitré de l'Impero, et que ces dealers visiblement apparentés à une famille ennemie avaient jugé bon de s'en débarrasser tant qu'il était hors d'état de nuire…

Ou alors était-ce l'inverse?

Peut-être en effet était-ce lui qui n'avait pas reconnu ses "collègues" en ces hommes et qui avait eu la bonne idée de frapper le premier pour éradiquer les ennemis de son clan.

Peut-être.

Toujours était-il qu'au bout de quelques coups donnés et de nombreux coups douloureux reçus, Lovino se retrouva seul dans une ruelle sombre, dans un quartier peu recommandable de Rome, le nez en sang, le torse en feu, les doigts en compote.

Magnifique soirée sur toute la ligne. Vraiment.

Au moins cette algarade avait-elle eu le bénéfice de le dessaouler un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner au Palazzo Impero. Nul ne devait savoir que le grand tueur Lovino, connu sous le nom de Romano dans le domaine mafieux, avait été blessé par quatre ou cinq adolescents pouilleux. Et même si la jeune infirmière de la famille, Lili, était discrète et qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'en dirait pas un mot à personne, il serait quand même vu. En mauvais état et par les mauvaises personnes, celles qui logeaient encore au Palazzo suite aux réjouissances.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il se soigne, il avait probablement une voire deux côtes fêlées ou cassées et se coucher sans arranger ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il devait trouver un hôpital.

Et de là où il se trouvait, le plus proche était l'Ospedale Nuovo Regina Margherita. Il devrait marcher un bon moment quand même mais ça lui éviterait au moins le déshonneur face aux personnes qu'il aurait pu rencontrer en allant voir Lili.

Il se releva péniblement et se mit en route dans la nuit, sans se soucier ou attirer l'attention des passants, fêtards, étudiants qui traînaient encore en rue au petit matin.

oOo

Après une balade qui lui parut bien longue et éprouvante dans les rues, il parvint enfin à l'hôpital et se traîna avec un gros soupir de soulagement jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences.

L'urgentiste qui le prit en charge était un jeune interne sympathique, qui avait un grand sourire rassurant et confiant, quel que soit l'état du patient dont il s'occupait.

Il fit passer une radio du thorax à Lovino, après s'être occupé de bander ses mains et de nettoyer son visage ensanglanté. Le verdict tomba: deux côtes cassées, une côté froissée, dix jours de douleur en perspective.

-Nous allons vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin. ajouta le médecin avec un sourire, qui contrastait avec la suite. On ne sait jamais, au cours de la nuit, la situation peut empirer; une côte peut perforer un poumon ou un éclat peut attaquer les organes alentours… Je vous ai trouvé une chambre commune ici à l'étage des urgences, suivez-moi, je vous y conduits.

Lovino, tirant une tête jusque par terre, suivit l'urgentiste qui ouvrit bientôt une porte et, voyant la lumière encore allumée, lança:

-Bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour, monsieur Carriedo! Vous ne dormez pas?

Un grognement peu avenant se fit entendre, ce qui intrigua Lovino.

Quel genre d'ours bourru allait-il se ramasser comme colocataire provisoire?

Ils avancèrent un peu plus dans la chambre et l'Italien put admirer une paire de fesses à peine couverte par un caleçon américain sous une chemise de nuit d'hôpital. La tête assortie était présentement plongée dans une bassine et était apparemment occupée à se délester de tout ce que l'individu n'avait pu digérer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage apparut enfin.

Il s'agissait d'un beau visage hâlé, les joues un peu rosies par l'effort, avec de magnifiques yeux émeraude et des cheveux bruns soyeux. Tout cela accompagnait un corps musclé et mince, élancé et bronzé.

Enlevez à cela la chemise d'hôpital, le vomi aux commissures des lèvres et le front luisant de transpiration et vous obtiendrez quelque chose de sexy.

-Comment voulez-vous que je dorme alors que je vomis toutes les heures? bougonna le malade avec un fort accent espagnol.

L'urgentiste fronça le nez.

-Effectivement, ça doit être embêtant… Soit. Monsieur Vargas, installez-vous.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et en ramena une chemise de nuit identique à celle de Carriedo, qu'il tendit à Lovino.

-Je repasserai vers neuf heures pour votre papier de sortie. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et il laissa un Lovino médusé planté au milieu de la chambre, son hideux vêtement entre les mains.

D'un pas rageur, il alla se changer à la salle de bain puis se dépêcha de se terrer sous les couvertures en tournant le dos à l'autre.

-Vous dormez? demanda le malade.

-Non. répliqua Lovino.

-Vous comptez dormir?

-Dans mon état d'esprit actuel ça me paraît impossible.

-Ca vous dérange si je vous fais la conversation au lieu de vous laisser essayer de dormir?

-…

-C'est un oui?

-… J'm'en fous à vrai dire.

Lovino n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de ruminer sur sa vie et ses problèmes.

Alors peut-être que s'il laissait l'étranger parler, ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose.

Donc pourquoi pas?

-Ca veut dire que je peux?

-Si ça vous chante.

-Génial. Alors commençons. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, monsieur Vargas, c'est bien ça?

-Hum… acquiesça Lovino. J'me suis fait tabasser en sortant du boulot. Deux côtes cassées et je vous épargne les détails.

-Je vois…Vous exercez un métier dangereux? Flic?

-Barman… Y a toujours des clients récalcitrants à la sortie…

Il avait répondu du tac au tac. Lovino avait l'habitude de mentir sur sa profession. En vérité, il était souvent derrière le comptoir mais servait quelques verres à peine, lorsqu'il discutait avec des indics. Il était rarement présent lorsque ses horaires officiels disaient le contraire, et il adaptait ces derniers en fonction de sa besogne de tueur et des affaires de la famille.

-Et vous? demanda Lovino, qui n'avait quand même pas trop envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.

-Intoxication alimentaire sévère… grommela l'autre patient d'un air sombre. J'ai voulu me faire une paella… Ca faisait longtemps que les gambas avaient vu la mer, à mon avis…

-Paella? Vous êtes espagnol?

-Si. acquiesça-t-il dans sa langue maternelle. Je viens de Madrid. Je m'appelle Antonio… Carriedo. Et vous?

Pour le coup, Lovino n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler son nom à un inconnu. Il ne donnait jamais son nom à personne, par crainte d'être retrouvé.

Mais bon, un compagnon de chambre à l'hosto, espagnol en plus, n'avait aucun rapport avec la mafia… Aucune chance qu'il remonte jusqu'à lui.

-Lovino.

Et puis de toute façon, dernier argument pour éviter de culpabiliser, personne ne connaissait le nom de famille de Lovino dans le monde mafieux. La famille Vargas n'existait pas, seul l'Impero comptait. Nul ne connaissait le nom que chaque chef de famille portait depuis les temps immémoriaux. Peu connaissaient d'ailleurs son vrai prénom. Lovino utilisait de nombreux pseudonymes à ses débuts, mais Romano s'était imposé au fil du temps, à cause de cette dévotion au patriarche, qui lui se faisait appeler Rome, mais aussi à cause d'un tatouage qu'il arborait sur son flanc droit; la sobre inscription SPQR, la devise de Rome dans l'Antiquité.

Quant à Feliciano, lui aussi n'était connu sous son véritable prénom que par son cercle restreint de subordonnés. Pour les autres, il était Veneziano, l'homme qui préservait son identité en portant un masque vénitien.

-C'est plus mignon Lovi. fit remarquer Antonio.

-Je me fiche que mon prénom soit mignon ou non, encore moins qu'il vous plaise ou pas.

-Ne vous énervez pas… Vous allez avoir mal aux côtes si vous respirez trop fort, calmez-vous.

-Vous êtes médecin, maintenant? ricana Lovino.

-Non… Prof de latin. Mais surtout prof particulier d'espagnol, puisque je suis venu à Rome en milieu d'année scolaire et qu'aucun lycée n'a voulu de moi.

-Ah… Et pourquoi vous êtes venu à Rome, en fait?

Une nouvelle crise de vomissements évita à Antonio de répondre.

oOo

_18 juin 2014._

-Bonjour messieurs! Bien dormi?

Lovino ouvrit un œil, tandis qu'Antonio répondit, lugubre.

-Très peu et très mal. Heureusement, Lovi a eu la gentillesse de me faire la conversation une bonne partie du matin pour tuer le temps!

Le ton de la dernière phrase était nettement plus enjoué, mais le Lovi en question coupa court à son enthousiasme:

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Lovi, bastardo.

Effectivement, ils avaient poursuivi la conversation jusqu'à six-sept heures du matin, échangeant banalité sur banalité, faisant connaissance superficiellement. Lovino avait appris à ses dépens combien l'Espagnol pouvait être bavard, obstiné, chiant et collant.

Mais il devait admettre que sa conversation l'avait fait rire et surtout lui avait changé les idées.

-Vous vous sentez mieux, monsieur Vargas?

-Suffisamment pour rentrer chez moi. Donnez-moi un t-shirt propre et cinq minutes et je retourne à la maison.

-… Nous n'avons pas de vêtements à disposition des clients, monsieur…

-Heu, je vais pas me balader dans Rome avec une chemise massacrée encore une fois…

-Tu peux prendre une des miennes, dans ma valise. proposa Antonio.

-Tu crois…?

-Mais oui, ce n'est pas pour une chemise. Ca me donnera un prétexte pour te revoir.

-Ni compte pas, une fois mais pas deux. rit l'Italien.

-Le hasard nous réunira peut-être à nouveau, qui sait? Allez, va t'habiller.

Le jeune Italien s'exécuta et ressortit effectivement de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard.

-J'ai besoin de votre adresse et de votre numéro de téléphone pour votre papier de sortie. annonça le médecin.

Il dicta son adresse et son numéro de téléphone au médecin, qui en prit bonne note, de même qu'Antonio.

Ensuite, l'Italien adressa un sourire et un signe de la main à l'Espagnol et quitta la pièce à la suite de l'urgentiste.

De son côté, Antonio répétait inlassablement le numéro de Lovino mentalement.

Qui sait, il aiderait peut-être le hasard et remettrait Lovino sur sa route?

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre (assez long, je m'en excuse) vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite!

Traductions:

Seguimi O Uccidimi : suis-moi ou tue-moi (italien)

Meta : destination (italien)

Si : Oui (espagnol)

Bastardo : bâtard (italien et espagnol)

Chaque chapitre portera le nom d'une chanson de Sonohra, à l'instar de la fanfiction.

Laissez une review ;)

A bientôt ~


	2. Il tuo tempo che scorre nel mio tempo

Bonjour ~

Disclaimer: tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, leurs péripéties m'appartiennent. Certains lieux mentionnés existent réellement.

Note: merci pour le bon accueil réservé au premier chapitre TwT J'espère continuer à vous satisfaire avec celui-ci, et les suivants.

Dans le **chapitre I**, en bas de page, j'ai encore oublié quelque chose: le tatouage de Lovino. Il s'agit des quatre lettres SPQR. Ce sont les abréviations de _Senatus PopulusQue Romanus_, le sénat et le peuple romain. C'était la devise de la ville de Rome dans l'Antiquité.

Pour les liens des chansons de Sonohra utilisées en titre de chapitre, ça se passe sur twitter: NinielKirkland .

Pour des listes et explications des lieux, des tenues et autres (à venir), ce sera sur mon blog wordpress : ninielkirkland . wordpress . com .

Sinon, je ne mords pas et j'aime beaucoup les reviews :3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre II : Il tuo tempo che scorre nel mio tempo

_18 juin 2014._

Louise Vermeulen ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt.

Le soleil s'était introduit dans sa chambre aux murs éclatants, exposée plein sud, et éblouissait la jeune femme blonde.

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté –celui qui ne faisait pas face à la fenêtre– et ouvrit enfin les deux yeux avec une grimace.

Elle avait passé une nuit horrible, et il fallait que le matin le soit aussi…

Matin.

Bien sûr, à onze heures trente c'était encore le matin.

Elle quitta le doux cocon de ses draps et se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle avait besoin d'un café.

A ce niveau-là, jamais elle ne regretterait son pays natal: le café des italiens était bien meilleur –et bien plus efficace contre la fatigue.

Elle fit chauffer la cafetière sans se soucier de l'impudent qui avait osé la réveiller et qui s'acharnait toujours contre la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque la Belge eut enfin la tasse de breuvage noir et chaud entre les mains et qu'elle l'eut couronné d'un nuage de chantilly, elle daigna enfin traverser son appartement pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Dans le couloir, elle découvrit un bel Italien, la vingtaine, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux ambrés… Mais fatigués. Et des traits tirés. Et une mine affreuse. Et une chemise deux fois trop large. Et essoufflé, visiblement.

-…Lovi?!

-Salut. fit le jeune homme en essayant de se donner contenance et de sourire.

Louise vit rouge. Elle le fit rentrer dans son appartement sans un mot, le précéda jusqu'au salon et s'empara d'un coussin.

-Désolé pour hier… commença Lovino.

Mais il fut interrompu par une gifle qui fit horriblement craquer sa nuque.

-Lovino del Impero! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Tu m'abandonnes hier après une confrontation avec ton rival, dans un état de colère avancé et au bord de la crise de nerfs sans me dire où tu vas, tu reviens au petit matin dans un état déplorable et tu dis "salut"?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? Tu ne peux pas penser une minute à moi? Tu imagines combien je me suis inquiétée? Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit! Will et Diego ont ratissé la ville à ta recherche! Tu aurais pu prévenir, bordel!

-Ah oui? La ville entière? s'étonna Lovino. Pourtant j'étais tout près d'ici… J'ai passé la nuit à l'Ospedale Nuovo Regina Margherita.

-… Et c'est comme ça que tu me l'annonces, putain?

Lovino afficha une expression profondément et sincèrement désolée.

Il regarda un instant Louise refouler des larmes de colère et esquissa un sourire, ce qui lui valut un énorme coussin dans la figure.

-Hé… fit-il doucement en enlaçant son amie par la taille. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil… Je vais bien.

Il parlait d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante.

Louise se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête.  
–Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre dans un hôpital?

-A tout hasard… Me faire soigner?

-Ne joue pas sur les mots!

-Ok… Bon. Hier soir, je me suis barré, je suis allé à Il Diavolo. J'ai bu, je suis sorti, j'étais bourré, j'ai croisé des petits dealers, on s'est battu et j'ai héroïquement atterri à l'hosto avec deux côtes cassées. Mais chut, c'est confidentiel.

-T'ES VRAIMENT…

-Irresponsable, je sais. Je vais devoir lever le pied un petit peu… Mais d'ici quinze jours ce sera comme si de rien n'était. Et j'aimerais que tu n'ébruites pas l'affaire.

-…Compte sur moi. Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. C'était un accès de colère, mais j'ai relativisé et je ne latterai pas la tronche de Roderich avant un moment. C'est promis.

-T'aurais quand même pu me dire où tu étais…

-J'étais pas en état d'y penser… Mais je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je suis navré de t'avoir causé autant de soucis.

-Mouais… J'te pardonne, mais seulement parce que c'est toi.

-Merci.

-Petit con, va…

-Désolé. Mais au passage, onze heures, ce n'est plus le "petit matin", Lou.

-Tu fais chier…

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu saurais appeler Diego et Will? Faut que je vous parle à tous les trois.

Louise se dégagea et s'empara de son portable. Elle composa un message destiné aux deux hommes et ne tarda pas à obtenir une réponse.

-Diego propose qu'on se retrouve à Il Diavolo d'ici une demi-heure.

-Parfait… fit Lovino, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

oOo

-Ca a pas l'air d'être la joie, patron… commenta Diego Suarez lorsqu'il vit Louise et Lovino s'avancer vers le comptoir d'Il Diavolo derrière lequel il les attendait.

L'endroit était vide de tout client. Il faisait relativement clair et propre pour un lieu aussi malfamé, et le bar n'avait en fait rien de glauque. Le patron était un Cubain, peau hâlée, rasta relevées en queue de cheval, jovial et accueillant, blagueur et sympathique. En tout cas si on faisant abstraction de son Police Python 357 Magnum et de sa seconde place à la tête du trafic de drogue de l'Impero.

-J'ai eu quelques soucis, mais ça va mieux. Will n'est pas encore là?

-Un problème à régler avec les Chinois pour notre importation d'opium. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme de juste, un homme grand et blond ouvrit bientôt la porte à la volée, qui claqua dans son dos, et s'engouffra dans le bar , avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur un siège au comptoir. Il avait d'ordinaire les cheveux relevés en une crête, mais il avait fait une croix dessus par respect pour Romeo. Pas d'excentricité en période de deuil. Son visage était sévère et souvent renfrogné, c'était un mafieux hors pair et il valait mieux ne pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais au fond c'était un grand frère protecteur vis à vis de Louise, un ami fidèle et toujours prêt à soutenir son supérieur. Il avait la charge des trafics de drogue de l'Impero.

-Hallo iedereen… grogna-t-il dans sa langue natale.

-Décidément vous avez tous sortis votre tête des grands jours… commenta Diego en déposant quatre bouteilles de bière belge sur le comptoir.

-Le réapprovisionnement prend du retard… Ils ont eu des emmerdes avec la douane.

Lovino grinça des dents. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que des mauvaises nouvelles?

-Tant pis. finit-il par lâcher. Ce n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment. Il est temps de reprendre notre œuvre où nous l'avions laissée lors de… L'assassinat de Rome. Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre implantation en Espagne. Je dois voir Heracles la semaine prochaine, il a un rapport à me faire au sujet d'œuvres d'art grecques à transmettre à un antiquaire espagnol. Il faudra aussi que l'un de nous aille sur place pour quelques contrats dans les casinos… Diego, j'aimerais que tu t'en charges. Moi, je vais être coincé ici pendant un moment, avec toutes ces emmerdes familiales… On ne me laissera pas partir. Tu en profiteras pour implanter un des gars de Will là-bas, qu'on étende notre trafic.

-Ok, boss. approuva le Cubain en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts comme pour s'échauffer.

-Louise… reprit Lovino en entamant sa bière. Comment se passe l'implantation de notre agence immobilière?

-Plutôt pas mal… On s'est fait quelques millions en un mois.

-Parfait. Nous devons réussir à nous implanter de façon durable en Espagne. Cela marquera l'accomplissement de la volonté de Rome et ce sera ma victoire, notre victoire sur Roderich et sa liaison instable avec les bordels autrichiens.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les quatre visages. Sourires identiques de satisfaction et d'ambition.

Tous, ils étaient fidèles à leur regretté chef de famille.

Tous, ils haïssaient Roderich –qui le leur rendait bien– et voulait le voir discrédité aux yeux de la famille.

Lovino leva sa bouteille de bière, imité par ses trois amis.

-Le repos est terminé… On reprend du service.

Il trinquèrent et burent quelques gorgées de bière, après quoi, Willem déposa sa bouteille déjà vide et demanda, l'air véritablement soucieux:

-Ca veut dire que je peux recommencer à faire ma crête? Parce que sérieux, c'est pas possible de viser avec ses cheveux qui te retombent sur les yeux…

oOo

_23 juin 2014._

La Place Saint-Pierre de Rome.

Magnifique endroit, aux portes du Vatican. Lieu de tourisme. Noir de monde. Rempli de touristes.

Le lieu idéal pour une rencontre pas très nette.

Certes, ce n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un bar, mais ce lieu avait bien d'autres avantages.

Il y avait énormément de gens; il était donc facile d'y passer inaperçue. De plus, la Place était un lieu assez bruyant, on pouvait y parler sans être entendus.

Et de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que, même en étant entendus, on soit compris: les individus alentours étaient majoritairement des touristes qui baragouinaient à peine assez d'italien pour commander une pizza, alors ils pouvaient toujours essayer de comprendre deux personnes parlant couramment cette langue à la vitesse traditionnelle.

Mais la raison pour laquelle Lovino aimait aussi discuter ailleurs que dans les bars, sur la Place Saint-Pierre par exemple, c'était aussi parce que cela lui permettait d'être au grand air. L'air de la ville, certes, mais l'air de sa ville.

Il pouvait sortir du monde de la nuit, des bars enfumés, des ruelles obscures, des planques miteuses, pour sentir le soleil sur son visage.

C'était probablement la seule chose qui le dérangeait dans son métier de tueur et de mafieux. Il vivait, il devait vivre la nuit. Ca lui arrivait de tuer le jour, mais c'était plus risqué.

Il avait la chance d'habiter une ville magnifique, et il ne pouvait profiter que de sa face obscure.

Il habitait un quartier qui regorgeait d'artistes, un quartier plein de sophistication et de rébellion, d'animation. Un quartier éclatant et débordant d'insouciance où il aimait vivre, où il se sentait bien… Et il ne le voyait que de nuit, croisait quelques fêtards. S'en éloignait pour se rendre dans les lieux de vices et de crimes. Ou bien dans un quartier du centre historique pour retrouver le Palazzo Impero, bien qu'il l'évitait comme la peste maintenant que le bâtiment était devenu le fief de Feliciano, Roderich et leurs subordonnés.

Ce jour-là, il avait rendez-vous avec Heracles, son subalterne grec qui assurait le rapatriement en Italie d'œuvres grecques volées pour le trafic d'œuvres d'art romain. La Ville Eternelle regorgeait d'associations et d'antiquaires véreux qui se fichaient pas mal de savoir que leurs précieuses pièces rares avaient été volées. De toute façon, s'ils avaient des problèmes avec la justice, ce n'était plus les affaires de l'Impero. Et il était impossible à ses antiquaires de remonter à leur source, qui changeait de pseudonyme et de couverture comme de chemise.

Et puis il y avait les faux, qu'on vendait bien cher dans des ventes aux enchères "de charité" à des multimillionnaires qui se sentaient obligés d'acheter quelques objets pour conserver une bonne image. Et la plupart n'y connaissant rien en art, ils se faisaient avoir en beauté pour des babioles.

Heracles repéra son boss et le salua.

-Salut. répondit Lovino. Quelles nouvelles de la Grèce?

-Ca s'annonce plutôt pas mal… Toute une cargaison arrivera en Espagne dans deux semaines par bateau. Vendue à un nouveau musée de Madrid.

-Un musée? Ils se sont laissés berner?

-Ils n'ont pas été bernés. le corrigea Heracles avec un sourire. Ils ont été contactés par un jeune héritier d'une fortune considérable qui n'a que faire des babioles collectées par feu ses parents au cours de leur vie et qui ne demande qu'à s'en débarrasser, moyennant une importante somme d'argent parce que les jeunes sont cupides… Il a même rencontré un de leur expert, le bougre. Toutes authentiques! Et toutes volées… Mais ça il ne le sait pas. Et puis, les jeunes musées ne reculent devant rien pour attirer le public… Tous les grands musées ont spolié d'autres personnes un jour, regarde la frise du Parthénon. Volées par les Anglais. Qui refusent encore aujourd'hui de la rendre aux Grecs.

-C'est scandaleux. opina Lovino.

-A part ça, reprit le Grec, j'ai aussi ramené quelques pièces pour la vente aux enchères d'été. Des trucs qui peuvent facilement atteindre le million…

-Parfait. Autre chose?

-Hum? Non, je crois que c'est tout. Je te préviendrai quand le bateau sera arrivé à Madrid. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, c'est l'heure de la sieste.

Lovino regarda sa montre.

-Tu es resté à l'heure grecque?

Heracles ne refoula pas le bâillement qui le surprit, et dit:

-C'est bien possible… Ciao Lovino.

-Arrivederci. fit ce dernier avant de lui tourner le dos.

oOo

Antonio était en congé. C'était son premier jour de repos depuis son arrivée à Rome, si on exceptait ses deux jours de congé maladie.

Il avait donc décidé de visiter un peu. Parce que c'était bête d'avoir un jour libre dans la célèbre Rome et de ne pas faire un peu de tourisme.

Il avait passé la matinée dans les transports en commun pour parcourir la ville de lieu touristique en lieu touristique, et il était à présent devant la grande Basilique Saint-Pierre.

Le soleil était de la partie, et il avait jugé bon de manger un morceau dans le quartier avant de retourner prendre le soleil sur la Place Saint-Pierre.

Il observa les gens. Des touristes pour la plupart.

Ce lieu de tourisme avait l'air d'être fui par les Romains.

Autour de lui, à perte de vue, des étrangers.

Un groupe d'Asiatiques, des Français, des Allemands, des Néerlandais. Il reconnut avec ravissements les accents et les sonorités de sa langue maternelle, ainsi que des anglophones et bien d'autres langues qu'il n'identifia pas.

Ce mélange des cultures, cette diversité lui rappelait un peu Madrid et son propre lot de touristes.

Nostalgique, Antonio regarda les passants, qui avaient délibérément quitté leur patrie pour un moment, le temps de visiter la Ville Eternelle.

Ces gens qui étaient son exact contraire, à lui qui ressentait chaque jour un peu plus l'éloignement, le sentiment de ne pas appartenir à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le sentiment d'être étranger dans son nouveau foyer, de ne pas être à sa place.

Il soupira.

Il était au soleil, il se reposait, dans un bel endroit, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de ressasser son mal du pays.

Il aurait bien appelé Francis, ou Gilbert. L'Espagnol s'était rapidement attaché aux deux compères, et réciproquement, et avait vite compris qu'ils étaient toujours partants pour une escapade ou l'autre. Un verre, un resto, une soirée en boîte, une enquête sur le terrain, n'importe quoi.

Mais pas ce jour-là. Francis passait la journée en amoureux avec son compagnon, Arthur, qui lui avait fait une scène un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant parce qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser chez eux. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en ce jour libre.

Quant à Gilbert... Gilbert n'était pas en congé. Il ne valait mieux pas le déranger pour une banale histoire de nostalgie par laquelle il était aussi passé quelques années avant lui et pour laquelle lui et Francis avaient déjà fait plus que leur possible.

Alors qu'Antonio allait quitter son poste d'observation, un détail dans la foule retint son attention.

Une mèche brune qui rebiquait vers la droite en une boucle improbable.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Puis il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

oOo

-Allô? fit Lovino, surpris d'être contacté par un numéro inconnu.

-Lovi?

-Lui-mê…Attends. Bastardo, comment t'as eu mon numéro? s'égosilla Lovino lorsqu'il eut compris qu'il s'agissait d'Antonio, à l'attente du surnom et de la voix rieuse d'Antonio.

-Le papier de sortie, Lovi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je te dérange?

-Pas vraiment, je…

-Je sais. le coupa Antonio. Tu es sur la Place Saint-Pierre et tu te ballades en ville parce que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

-Comment tu…

-Regarde autour de toi… lui conseilla l'Espagnol.

Lovino fit un tour sur lui-même, recueillant des regards surpris de la part des touristes.

Il ne le vit pas.

Il y avait tellement de gens sur cette place, aussi!

Il entamait le deuxième tour d'horizon lorsque son regard fut attiré par un homme qui faisait de grands signes de la main, en face de lui, à dix mètres à peine.

Lovino sourit malgré lui et alla à la rencontre de l'Espagnol en raccrochant et en rangeant son téléphone.

oOo

Lovino arriva à hauteur de l'Espagnol, et il y eut un blanc dans son esprit.

Que devait-il faire?

Lui serrer la main? Lui faire la bise?

Fallait pas exagérer non plus, ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble mais en même temps ils n'étaient pas de parfaits étrangers!

Finalement, l'Italien mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et lança, presque timidement:

-Salut…

-Salut, Lovi! Comment tu vas?

-Mieux, je crois… Et toi? Tu risques encore de me gerber dans la gueule ou bien je peux rester devant toi sans risque?

Antonio rit et le rassura:

-Non, aucun risque, ça va mieux! Comme on se retrouve complètement par hasard, c'est dingue, non?

-Hum… approuva distraitement Lovino.

Oui, bien sûr que c'était un hasard. Pourquoi Antonio l'aurait-il filé depuis sa sortie d'hôpital? C'était impossible, de toute façon, vu que Lovino était sorti bien avant Antonio. Et puis filer quelqu'un et puis se manifester auprès de ce quelqu'un frisait la stupidité. Et même si de prime abord, Antonio semblait candide et un peu stupide, Lovino était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Il était probablement très intelligent, cela se voyait dans son regard. Il y brillait une étincelle indéfinissable… Qui ne se tarissait pas, même quand il racontait des conneries –ce qui arrivait régulièrement.

Non, décidément, Antonio ne le suivait pas.

Il fallait que Lovino mette de côté sa paranoïa de mafieux.

Antonio ne faisait pas partie de son milieu. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici? demanda Antonio. Tu habites dans le coin?

-Nan… Pas vraiment… J'habite le quartier voisin, Trastevere. Y a trop de touristes par ici, c'est pas trop mon truc. Mais j'aime bien me balader près des monuments et lieux touristiques, de temps en temps, pour me rappeler à quel point ma ville est belle. mentit Lovino. Et toi, alors? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire sur la Piazza San Pietro?

-Du tourisme. affirma Antonio. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter toute la ville… J'ai préféré commencer par mon quartier, histoire de pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans me perdre.

-Je comprends… Mais ce n'est pas en faisant le tour des lieux touristiques que tu vas apprendre à connaître Rome. Il te faudrait un vrai Romain pour te guider vers la vraie Ville Eternelle. Pas la ville touristique. Elle est belle, magnifique même, j'en conviens… Mais ce n'est pas dans celle-là que tu vis. Au-delà des vestiges, elle a une âme, bien différente. Rebelle, populaire, débauchée, étudiante, ou même noble… Et c'est dans cette atmosphère qu'en tant que Romain d'adoption, tu vis. Regarde au-delà des pierres. Cherche les habitants. Les vrais

-J'en ai trouvé un. affirma Antonio. Et il vient de me faire un discours tellement enflammé sur sa ville que je suis prêt à parier qu'il crève d'envie de me la faire découvrir… De me montrer sa face cachée.

Antonio arborait un sourire qui fit une drôle d'impression à Lovino. A la fois tendre et… carnassier. Comme s'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de l'Italien s'il acceptait de devenir son guide.

-Alors? demanda l'Espagnol. Est-ce que j'ai raison?

-Je ne suis pas sûr… Qu'est-ce que je raconte… Je ne crève absolument pas d'envie de te faire visiter! se reprit Lovino.

-Oh… fit Antonio, arborant une moue déçue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus irrésistible.

Lovino ajouta, devant la tristesse apparente de son interlocuteur:

-Mais je veux bien me forcer… Un peu… Parce que si tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre ce sera mal fait, hein, te fais pas d'idées.

Le visage d'Antonio s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai? Oh, merci Lovi!

-Mais arrête de m'appeler Lovi.

-J'essaierai d'y penser, Lovi. assura Antonio, tout sourire.

L'Italien soupira mais Antonio pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas réellement de mauvaise humeur.

-Par quoi on commence?

-Je bosse à 18 heures. On a un peu de temps devant nous… annonça-t-il en regardant sa montre. Ca te dirait d'aller manger une glace?

-Une glace italienne? Ce sont les meilleures, à ce qu'il paraît…

-Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur. siffla Lovino.

-Hé bien, dans ce cas… Andiamo!

Lovino sourit, satisfait, et entraîna l'Espagnol à sa suite dans un dédale de petites rues peu fréquentées, sinon par les connaisseurs, et vides de tout touriste.

Il y faisait beaucoup plus calme, toutefois, Lovino ne s'arrêta pas pour profiter du silence qui régnait par rapport à la Place Saint-Pierre.

Bien sûr, emprunter ces rues et ruelles était bien plus long que de prendre les transports en communs ou même que de passer par les grandes artères, néanmoins, Lovino était ravi.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait déambuler dans la ville sans devoir se dépêcher, se cacher ou filer quelqu'un… Il avait le temps alors il en profiterait.

Il savourait la marche paisible dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, même si ses côtes le brûlaient encore de temps en temps.

Et il devait bien avouer qu'Antonio était de bonne compagnie.

Non seulement il s'intéressait véritablement aux explications que Lovino pouvait lui donner sur tel ou tel monument ou bâtiment, demandait des informations supplémentaires, mais en plus, plus ils discutaient et plus Lovino se rendait compte de sa bonne humeur contagieuse, de son enthousiasme communicatif, de son humour et de sa gentillesse.

C'était désormais certain.

Antonio n'était pas le gamin espagnol babillant, collant et débile que Lovino avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du glacier, enfin, après une bonne heure de marche dans les rues de la Ville Eternelle.

-Voilà. annonça Lovino. Giolitti. Le meilleur glacier de Rome!

-Aw, merci Lovi ~

Rectification.

Antonio n'était pas _seulement _le gamin espagnol babillant, collant et débile que Lovino avait rencontré à l'hôpital.

-Bref. Maintenant on fait la file.

Car certes, ils patientaient devant la vitrine du meilleur glacier romain, mais son succès n'était pas inconnu. Jusque sur le trottoir, on faisait la queue, autochtones comme touristes.

-Et ça se passe comment, tes cours d'espagnol? demanda Lovino pour changer de sujet. Tu trouves des élèves?

-Oh, bien sûr! assura l'étranger. Les étudiants ont terminé à l'université, et certains veulent apprendre l'espagnol pendant leurs vacances, d'autres souhaitent des cours de rattrapage. J'ai également quelques adultes. Certains partent en vacances, d'autres commencent à travailler en Espagne sous peu. Il y a de la demande. Pourquoi, tu serais intéressé par un cours de langue avec moi?

Lovino rougit devant le sourire entendu et satisfait d'Antonio. Visiblement, l'Espagnol était très fier d'avoir glissé cette allusion.

Changer de sujet.

-Et… Le latin ne te manque pas trop? demanda-t-il après un court temps de réflexion.

-C'est très proche de l'italien, tu sais? C'est presque comme si tu me parlais latin. Les sonorités sont presque similaires et, quand je t'entends parler, c'est un peu comme lire de l'Ovide.

Lovino haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Ovide. Vraiment?

-L'Ars Amatoria.

-L'Art d'aimer?

-Hum hum. acquiesça Antonio avec un clin d'œil et un sourire entendu.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un manuel de séduction?

-Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour que tous… Je veux dire, toutes les filles de Rome te courent après.

Disant cela, il déshabilla presque l'Italien des yeux, faisant rougir quelque peu l'intéressé qui se reprit rapidement.

Lovino roula des yeux avec un soupir.

-Les filles de Rome ne m'intéressent pas vraiment.

Antonio feignit la surprise. Parce qu'il avait perçu les regards que Lovino avait posés sur lui, de temps à autre. Pas vraiment le genre de regards qu'un homme complètement hétéro porterait sur un autre homme.

Le genre de regards timides mais intéressés.

-Vraiment? Les hommes alors?

Lovino acquiesça et détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

Il assumait parfaitement.

Ca faisait un bail qu'il n'avait plus eu d'aventures, mais il se savait gay et n'avait aucun problème avec ça.

Mais… Aborder le sujet avec un autre homme avec qui il avait passé une nuit et une paire d'heures… Bon, dis comme ça, ça paraissait logique de parler de ces choses là, du moins si on prenait l'expression "passer la nuit" au sens figuré. Pour Lovino et Antonio, c'était au sens propre, pour le …

Aspetti.

"Pour le moment". "Pour le moment"? Sérieux, il avait pensé ça?

Il devait bien admettre qu'Antonio avait un bon goût vestimentaire très prononcé qui l'avait poussé à porter une chemise blanche peu épaisse et parfaitement ajustée qui laissait deviner un corps fin, mais musclé, parfait.

Bien sûr qu'Antonio avait un corps de rêve, un sourire tantôt tendre, tantôt séduisant et allumeur.

Bien sûr qu'il avait un accent espagnol absolument à tomber lorsqu'il parlait italien, et qu'il provoquait des vagues dans le ventre de Lovino à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

Bien sûr qu'il était gentil, adorable, un peu con mais incroyablement attachant.

Bien sûr que Lovino ne lui était pas insensible.

Mais tout cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à l'admettre, et encore moins qu'ils passeraient une nuit ensemble.

Insomma.

Toujours était-il que parler de ces choses là à un homme que Lovino connaissait depuis peu le mettait mal à l'aise.

Point.

Mais au moins les choses seraient claires dès le début entre eux. En espérant qu'Antonio ne se formaliserait pas de ce détail de sa vie privée et laisserait une chance à leur amitié naissante.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir un grand sourire sur le visage hâlé d'Antonio, qui le regardait avec son habituelle étincelle joyeuse dans le regard.

-Ca nous fait un point commun.

-Ah oui?

Mais oui, Lovino.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois.

Il s'était fait déshabiller du regard par l'Espagnol, qui avait d'ailleurs glissé quelques allusions sinon de la drague tout au long de leur conversation, mais à part ça, il le pensait toujours hétéro.

Un véritable Sherlock Holmes en puissance, le petit Vargas.

-Puisque je te le dis! rit Antonio.

-Oh… fit Lovino. C'est… Enfin c'est cool qu'on ait un point commun.

L'autre acquiesça.

Enfin ce fut à leur tour de commander.

Antonio ne savait que choisir. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts; le comptoir était immense et regorgeait de plats argentés remplis de glaces aux parfums divers et variés, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Si Lovino avait visiblement ses habitudes, ce n'était pas le cas du Madrilène qui avait envie de tout essayer.

-Alors, tu te décides? demanda Lovino qui commençait à s'impatienter –même si voir son nouvel ami arborer des yeux comme des soucoupes tel un enfant dans un magasin de jouets était un spectacle assez drôle.

-Hum… Vas-y, commande, je vais me décider.

-Bon… soupira Lovino.

Il salua la jeune employée qui lui rendit son sourire et demanda.

-Un grand cornet avec trois boules… Citron vert, champagne et cerise, s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'exécuta et lui tendit bientôt sa commande, avant de se tourner vers Antonio:

-Et pour vous, monsieur?

Antonio, triomphant d'avoir réussi à choisir malgré le dilemme cornélien qui s'offrait à lui, demanda:

-Hum… Framboise, vanille et cerise. Dans un grand cornet s'il vous plaît.

Il reçut bientôt ce qu'il désirait mais tendit son cornet à Lovino qui s'en saisit, un peu surpris.

L'Espagnol sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon et régla leur commande, alors que Lovino protestait:

-Mais, tu ne vas pas payer pour moi, enfin, je…

Antonio lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

-Chh.

Lovino rougit.

Cette pose pouvait vraiment prêter à confusion sur la nature de leur relation.

-C'est pour la visite. s'expliqua l'Espagnol.

Il ne se préoccupa pas du rougissement de son interlocuteur réduit au silence mais reprit sa glace et quitta l'établissement comme si de rien n'était.

Lovino battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis le suivit à l'extérieur.

Antonio l'attendait, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Alors? Où allons-nous pour manger?

L'Italien se remit bien rapidement dans la peau du guide et prit la tête de la marche.

-Il y a une place au bout de la rue, on mangera en face du Palazzo Montecitorio.

-Rien que ça…

Ils se trouvèrent une place au soleil face au Palazzo et mangèrent posément leurs glaces.

Lovino était justement en train de penser qu'il n'avait plus eu une aussi bonne journée depuis longtemps –mais rien à voir avec Antonio, bien sûr. Juste le soleil, l'impression d'avoir le temps et la possibilité de ne pas travailler, évidemment– lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son compagnon du jour et qu'il le vit lécher sa glace, un regard en coin, d'une façon plus que suggestive.

Et une nouvelle crise de rougissements furieux pour Lovino Vargas.

-C'est vrai que ce sont les meilleures glaces que j'ai jamais mangées… commenta Antonio de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Je peux goûter la tienne? Le parfum champagne m'intrigue.

Avec une moue digne d'un enfant peu enclin à partager, Lovino lui tendit son cornet et l'Espagnol, après avoir goûté, se lécha les lèvres.

-Je maintiens. C'est le meilleur glacier.

-…Je te l'avais dit. répliqua Lovino.

oOo

Finalement, ils restèrent un petit moment sur la place, en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Lovino regarde l'heure et se rende compte qu'il était censé travailler au bar un peu moins d'une heure plus tard et qu'il avait toute la ville à traverser.

-Oh, cazzo…

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle…

-Ah. Hé bien… C'est dommage. déclara Antonio, la mine contrariée.

Lovino aurait voulu confirmer, mais se contenta de se dandiner, les bras ballants, hésitant entre faire la bise à Antonio et partir sans demander son reste.

-J'ai passé… Une très bonne journée. continua l'Espagnol. Merci encore pour la visite.

-Ah, mais de rien! C'était avec plaisir. Et merci à toi pour la glace.

-Ca aussi, ce fut un plaisir. assura Antonio avec un sourire.

-Tu sais comment rentrer chez toi, d'ici?

-Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. le rassura l'étranger. Le métro ne doit pas être loin. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lovi.

Il sortit un ticket de caisse de sa poche, un crayon, et griffonna quelques chiffres avant de donner le morceau de papier à Lovino.

-Mon numéro. Au cas où, par le plus grand des hasards, tu voudrais me voir. Pour une partie de j… Pour un cours de langue. Ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Antonio lui offrit un grand sourire lorsque Lovino fourra le papier dans la poche de son pantalon. Alors l'Italien ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son sourire.

-A bientôt. dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

Et, d'une démarche sautillante entre la course et la marche, Lovino quitta la place aussi rouge qu'une tomate espagnole.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :3 Laissez une review ;)

Traductions:

Il tuo tempo che scorre nel mio tempo : ton temps qui s'écoule dans mon temps (italien). En gros, on passe du temps ensemble, quoi. Phrase issue de la chanson Io e Te.

Lovino del Impero: Lovino de l'empire (italien). Puisque personne n'est censé connaître son nom de famille dans la mafia...

Hallo iedereen : salut tout le monde (néerlandais)

Ciao : salut (italien)

Arrivederci : au revoir (italien)

Andiamo : nous allons, allons-y (italien)

Aspetti : attendez (italien)

Insomma : bref (italien)

Cazzo : putain (italien)

Giolitti est un glacier qui existe vraiment et qui est réputé comme le meilleur glacier de Rome. Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais apparemment ça vaut le détour! Je détaillerai un peu plus sur mon blog d'ici peu.

A bientôt ~


	3. Solo Stasera

Hey!

D'abord, je suis vraiment désolée... Pour le temps que ça m'a pris de poster ce chapitre... Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que ça faisait déjà un mois :/ Mais, hauts les cœurs! J'ai terminé mon autre fic, Twelve's Quest, ce qui veut dire que j'aurai plus de temps (ou pas) à consacrer à celle-ci.

Disclaimer: la plupart des personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Certains sont les miens.

Je vous donnerai quelques explications en fin de chapitre sur des éléments abordés.

En attendant, enjoy et bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

PS : Le lien vers la chanson Solo Stasera a déjà été posté sur Twitter (at NinielKirkland)

* * *

Chapitre III : Solo Stasera

_Mercredi 25 juin 2014._

Antonio retrouva son bureau après sa pause de midi, un gobelet de café fumant entre les mains.

Il se remit au travail, consultant des documents au sujet d'un commerce d'armes plus qu'illicite à Madrid. Toutes les pièces arrivaient par bateau depuis l'Italie, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était tout ce qu'on savait de leur origine.

Antonio avait rejoint le bureau romain d'Interpol précisément pour cela: pouvoir être un relais entre l'Italie et l'Espagne concernant la mafia italienne qui s'exportait à Madrid. Et accessoirement garder un œil dans les affaires d'Interpol pour son gouvernement.

Il fut interrompu dans son passionnant travail bureaucratique par trois grands coups frappés à la porte du bureau.

Comme à chaque fois que le cas se présentait, les trois acolytes partageant le bureau relevèrent la tête de leur travail respectif pour échanger un long, très long regard avec les deux autres. Et ce serait au premier qui se lasserait et s'inquiéterait que le visiteur ne s'en aille.

Francis était particulièrement doué pour ne jamais bouger ses fesses de sa chaise de bureau.

Le visage nonchalamment appuyé dans la paume de sa main, un sourire en coin, il dévisageait ses deux meilleurs amis avec un regard très séducteur. Il finissait généralement par envoyer des baisers à ses collègues qui, soit éclataient de rire et le laissaient tranquille, soit prenaient peur qu'il passe un jour réellement à l'acte et le laissaient quand même tranquille.

Ensuite c'était un duel entre Gilbert et Antonio. Ils s'affrontaient du regard pendant un moment, et puis Gilbert changeait d'expression, en arborant une nouvelle signifiant parfaitement: trop awesome pour ouvrir.

Alors, comme d'habitude, Antonio se leva avec un sourire et en levant les yeux au ciel, et ouvrait la porte. Un jour il faudrait qu'il pense à simplement crier "entrez" pour clouer le bec à ses amis paresseux qui riaient bien de le voir se lever à chaque fois.

Derrière la porte, il découvrit un jeune homme blond, à lunettes, avec une étrange mèche rebiquant vers le haut, arborant fièrement un t-shirt à l'effigie du bouclier de Captain America, des converses rouges et blanches et un jean.

-Hi man! lança haut et fort le visiteur en entrant de le bureau.

Alfred Jones se démarquait pas mal parmi ses collègues. Eternel ado volubile et parlant fort, habillé simplement quand tous ses collaborateurs portaient un costume ou au moins une chemise, il était américain. Ex agent de la CIA, il avait été recruté par Interpol pour ses connaissances en informatique. Et le gouvernement américain en avait profité pour placer l'un de ses pions dans l'échiquier européen, comme la plupart des pays représentés dans les bureaux d'Interpol.

-Salut, Alfred. lui répondit Antonio en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Le blond salua la cantonade de la même façon.

-Je ne vous dérange pas?

Gilbert rangea précipitamment son manuel d'histoire de Prusse et Francis fourra son Iphone dans la poche de son veston. Apparemment, Arthur devrait attendre pour avoir une réponse à son SMS.

-Si, beaucoup. grogna Gilbert en montrant du doigt le dossier débordant qui trônait –évidemment fermé– sur son bureau.

-Ah ah! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour Antonio que je suis là.

-Oh. fit l'Espagnol. Tu viens de me tirer d'un histoire trépidante de gangsters modernes qui commercialisent des armes sous le manteau, donc en fait je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou faire semblant que cette occupation me passionne vraiment…

-So.

Le blond tira à lui le fauteuil de cuir faisant face au bureau d'Antonio et s'y assit.

-Je viens de la part du Boss.

-Il a paumé mon numéro? demanda Antonio, haussant un sourcil en désignant de la tête le téléphone sur son bureau.

-Non, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour te l'annoncer.

-Pourquoi il t'a choisi, dans ce cas?

-Un héros est quelqu'un de confiance.

-Un point pour toi. Et sérieusement?

-Il m'a croisé en allant déjeuner, donc il m'a demandé de te transmettre l'info.

-On peut en venir au fait?

-J'y arrive. Il a décidé qu'à partir de maintenant tu travaillerais sur l'affaire Rome. Puisque de toute façon au sujet de la mafia hispano-italienne ça piétine.

-Hé, c'est pas vrai, ça! s'offusqua Antonio. Et puis c'est quoi l'affaire Rome?

Francis envoya son SMS puis s'adressa à son ami espagnol.

-"L'affaire Rome", Trésor, ça veut dire qu'on va bosser sur la même affaire!

Son ton était enjoué et ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience.

-Ca m'explique pas ce que c'est… D'ailleurs "bosser" est un bien grand mot dans ton cas.

Gilbert termina la phrase qu'il lisait et intervint ensuite:

-L'affaire Rome… L'assassinat du chef d'une famille mafieuse romaine, il y a de ça deux semaines.

-Je vois qu'ils sont sur l'affaire… commenta Alfred. Je vous laisse, le sauvetage du serveur informatique m'attend! Briefez-le!

Il se leva et balança un mince dossier sur le bureau d'Antonio, avant de quitter la pièce avec un clin d'œil.

-L'assassinat d'un mafieux? répéta le brun. En quoi ça nous regarde?

-Précisément parce qu'il était mafieux. répliqua Gilbert avec un haussement d'épaules. Et que tout ce qui concerne le crime organisé nous regarde.

-Sans oublier qu'il s'agit d'une affaire internationale puisque l'assassinat du chef de famille, Rome, a été revendiqué hier par la mafia russe. Et comme le criminel s'est envolé, comme par magie, il y a fort à parier qu'il ait quitté le pays.

Antonio sembla réfléchir ces paroles un instant.

-Je vois… finit-il par dire. Et donc trouver l'assassin, c'est trouver l'organisation russe qui a commandité le meurtre et donc on pourrait potentiellement ferrer un gros poisson…

-T'as tout compris! le félicita Francis avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok. Et donc qui travaille sur cette affaire?

-Qui va travailler à proprement parler dessus, toi. répondit Gilbert. Officiellement, il y a moi, Francis… Et toi, désormais.

Antonio se frappa la tête sur son bureau.

-Et je suis censé trouver l'assassin tout seul? M'abandonnez pas, les gars…

Les deux hommes quittèrent leurs occupations très professionnelles et se dirigèrent vers l'espagnol comme un seul homme.

-Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas t'abandonner, Tonio. fit Francis. Allez viens, on va boire un café et te raconter tout dans les détails… Ca nous donne un prétexte pour quitter ce bureau étouffant.

oOo

Roderich Edelstein avait pour habitude de travailler tard le soir. Car c'était surtout dans cette plage horaire que la majorité des méfaits familiaux étaient perpétrés, et par conséquent, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il se devait d'être disponible.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures lorsqu'il releva la tête de ses dossiers.

Posé sur son majestueux bureau de bois foncé, à l'une des extrémités pour limiter la tentation, son téléphone portable venait de vibrer.

Deux fois, pas une de plus.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait reçu un SMS.

Il termina de rédiger des instructions pour un subordonné en Autriche, puis s'empara du petit objet.

Il découvrit effectivement un message, à côté d'une photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux clos, endormi. On pouvait deviner son torse nu.

Roderich sourit en regardant cette photo. Le modèle l'incendierait probablement sur place s'il savait, mais l'Autrichien n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre… Il était tellement beau quand il dormait.

Beau et presque innocent.

A l'inverse du message qu'il avait envoyé.

"20h, Hôtel Principe di Piemonte, chambre 221. Je dois te parler."

Le message était abrupte. Mais le sourire de Roderich s'élargit.

Il ne travaillerait pas cette nuit. Enfin, si, mais pas de la façon la plus typique qui soit.

Il allait dans tous les cas passer une bonne soirée.

oOo

Vêtu d'un gilet de costume et d'un pantalon aux reflets d'améthyste sur une chemise blanche, Roderich Edelstein se présenta à la réception de l'hôtel Principe di Piemonte, à vingt heures tapantes.

-Bonsoir. l'accueillit le réceptionniste.

-Bonsoir. J'ai réservé la chambre 221. Puis-je en avoir les clefs?

Le réceptionniste tapa quelques indications dans l'ordinateur.

-On est déjà venu les chercher. Il semble que vous soyez attendu.

-Parfait… fit Roderich.

-Bonne soirée, M. Beilschmidt.

Roderich eut un sourire en coin, avant de se détourner de la réception et d'emprunter l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Arrivé en face de la porte affichant le numéro 221, sur la gauche du couloir, Roderich frappa. Derrière la paroi de bois, il y eut un déclic et la porte fut ouverte.

L'Autrichien eut tout le loisir de constater que Gilbert l'attendait. Il venait probablement de prendre une douche, après une longue journée de travail, car les pointes de ses cheveux argentés étaient mouillées. Quelques gouttes d'eau achevaient de ruisseler sur son torse nu et une simple sortie de bain enserrait la taille fine de l'albinos, qui dardait sur son invité un regard rubis.

-Salut. fit-il.

-Bonsoir. le salua à son tour Roderich.

L'Allemand s'effaça et le brun entra dans la chambre. A gauche de l'entrée, une porte menait à la salle de bain. Après le petit couloir, une large pièce meublée d'un grand lit deux personnes, d'un mini-bar, d'un meuble de télévision et d'un fauteuil de cuir.

Gilbert Beilschmidt fit quelques pas dans le couloir, tandis que Roderich restait près de la porte, incertain.

-De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle? Rien de grave?

Gilbert se retourna et marcha vers lui, une nouvelle étincelle dans le regard.

Il plaqua Roderich contre la porte, avec force mais sans violence. Sa main droite se plaça au-dessus de la tête de l'Autrichien, tandis que la gauche enserra sa mâchoire alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser… Bestial, empli d'excitation, mais en aucun cas de tendresse.

Lorsque Gilbert rompit le contact, il murmura à l'oreille de Roderich:

-Tu sais comment ça marche. Après. Toujours.

Roderich ferma les yeux.

Cette voix transpirait le désir, la sensualité. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Et le programme qu'elle lui proposait était tout aussi séduisant.

Les mains de Gilbert se réunirent en même temps que leurs lèvres, et il commença à défaire lentement la ceinture de Roderich, puis à ouvrir son pantalon.

A travers le caleçon de Roderich, il caressa sa virilité et s'assura que sa propre excitation trouvait un écho chez l'Autrichien.

C'était souvent ainsi. Gilbert pouvait paraître distant et professionnel, avant que la façade ne se brise brusquement et qu'il décide d'entamer les festivités.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ils n'étaient pas des amants, ni des amis. Ils étaient… Des hommes opposés sur un plan professionnel, mais qui s'utilisaient mutuellement pour leur propre profession.

Voilà.

Ils s'utilisaient. Moyennant quelques parties de jambes en l'air.

Roderich avait, quelques deux ans auparavant, manqué de se faire arrêter par Interpol. Par l'agent Gilbert Beilschmidt, qui le surveillait depuis plusieurs semaines. Et qui l'avait trouvé drôlement attirant. Désirable.

Pour approcher Roderich, il l'avait abordé au cours d'une soirée mondaine à laquelle il s'était invité. Une soirée de gala donnée par l'Impero à l'occasion des dix ans d'une "association caritative".

Par la force des choses, Gilbert avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait fini la nuit dans l'appartement de Roderich, qu'il avait pu fouiller au petit matin.

Mais l'Autrichien l'avait surpris alors qu'il rassemblait les preuves contre lui.

"Ca m'embêterait vraiment que tu finisses tes jours en prison après la nuit torride qu'on a partagée…" avait dit Gilbert au cours de leur conversation.

"La prison n'est pas ma seule option."

"Ah oui?"

"On couche ensemble, quand tu veux, où tu veux. Et tu me fais échapper à Interpol. Tu dis que tu as perdu ma trace."

"Intéressant… Tu es prêt à te prostituer pour ta liberté?"

"Si c'est le prix à payer…"

"Tu crois vraiment qu'un membre de la pègre va échapper à Interpol parce qu'il prend soin de l'entrejambe d'un agent? Il faudra plus que ça, chéri… Ceci dit, l'idée est séduisante. Alors tu me laisses te baiser, tu me donnes toutes les infos dont j'ai besoin, n'importe quand. Tu deviens un indic et en échange tu conserves ta liberté. Ca, c'est une offre valable."

Roderich n'était pas vraiment en position de négocier.

Depuis lors, ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par mois, parfois jusqu'à deux fois par semaine. Quand Gilbert en avait envie. Ou quand Roderich avait une information importante. Il restait évasif sur l'Impero. Il était généreux en détails quant aux autres familles.

Il n'était pas question de sentiments entre eux. Seulement de travail. Du moins, au début…

Haletant déjà, Gilbert recula vers le lit, Roderich toujours étroitement serré contre son torse. Il fit allonger l'Autrichien sans cérémonie sur le matelas. Il ôta la sortie de bain déjà desserrée et surplomba Roderich, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Il continua de l'embrasser tout en s'attaquant aux boutons particulièrement chiants du gilet améthyste, qui échoua bientôt quelque part près du mini-bar. Peu après, la chemise de Roderich suivit le même chemin. Quant à son pantalon, l'Autrichien s'en débarrassa en le faisant glisser avec ses pieds le long de ses jambes fines. Gilbert était complètement nu, Roderich conservait son caleçon, baissé sur ses cuisses effilées et dévoilant une virilité douloureusement tendue.

Enfin, les choses sérieuses commencèrent, selon le bon vouloir de l'albinos.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire traîner les choses plus que nécessaire, aujourd'hui. Il prépara Roderich un minimum, puis il s'introduisit en lui, suffisamment brusquement pour que les cris de plaisir de l'Autrichien soient précédés d'un hoquet de surprise et de douleur.

Gilbert pouvait être délicat comme il pouvait être sauvage. Ca dépendait de son humeur, et selon leur accord, Roderich n'avait rien à redire sur les délicieuses méthodes de son amant.

Cette fois-là, les coups de bassin de Gilbert se firent vite rapides, amples et réguliers, faisant voir des étoiles au brun à chaque aller-retour. Roderich attira Gilbert plus profondément en lui, se collant contre son torse et enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'albinos, tout en laissant échapper cris et soupirs de plaisir sans retenue.

A ce rythme, il ne tint pas longtemps et se répandit entre leurs ventres. Gilbert le suivit peu après dans la jouissance, se retirant et atterrissant sur le torse de Roderich avec un soupir de satisfaction. Tremblants tous les deux, Roderich sourit. Gilbert ferma les yeux un instant et leur octroya quelques minutes de récupération, ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Roderich se réjouissait de ce petit rituel qui était apparu au fil de leurs entrevues. Au début, Gilbert se contentait de le prendre, et c'en était presque impersonnel. A présent, après presque deux ans de parties de jambes en l'air, il accordait à Roderich –et à lui-même– l'occasion de savourer un peu ce moment.

Lorsque leurs tremblements eurent disparu et que leurs respirations reprirent une vitesse normale, Gilbert roula sur le côté, attrapa un caleçon, posé sur la table de nuit, et l'enfila. Roderich remonta le sien et se redressa, contemplant les abdominaux de l'albinos, qui restait étendu, les mains derrière la tête.

-Alors? De quoi devons-nous parler?

Gilbert resta silencieux un moment. Il semblait hésiter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment poursuivre ses projets ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il avait convoqué Roderich rien que parce qu'il était en manque, qu'il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui.

Gilbert soupira finalement et annonça:

-Je sais quelque chose sur l'assassinat de Rome.

-…Quoi?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. La mafia russe a revendiqué l'assassinat, hier. Pas une famille, pas un tueur. Seulement la mafia russe. On n'en sait pas plus.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis?

-Ca t'intéresse pas?

-Bien sûr que si, mais… C'est moi qui donne les infos, d'habitude. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit…

Gilbert réfléchit un instant.

-Prends ça comme un cadeau pour fêter nos deux ans. Ou bien comme un remerciement pour bons et loyaux services.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi en échange?

-J'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais… Te faire l'amour ici et ce soir.

-C'est tout? demanda Roderich, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est tout.

-Tu ne veux rien d'autre? Pas la moindre info, rien?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne te demande rien.

L'albinos se releva, une étincelle lubrique dans le regard.

-Sauf si t'es pas contre un deuxième round.

oOo

_Samedi 28 juin 2014._

Lovino déambulait dans la rue, sur le qui-vive, attentif, observateur. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas officiellement dans le bar, ou officieusement en tant que tueur, il avait l'habitude de faire des rondes, dans les quartiers chauds. A fortiori dans leurs quartiers. Sur le territoire de l'Impero.

Il y avait quelques rues, jonchées de bars, bordels, boîtes de nuit et autres fumeries qui étaient les propriétés exclusives de l'Impero. Et nul membre d'une famille rivale n'osait s'y aventurer, hormis quelques jeunes têtes brûlées qui n'avaient pas encore suffisamment d'ancienneté dans le milieu pour comprendre comment il fonctionnait et qui espéraient foutre la merde dans le territoire du voisin.

C'était pour prévenir ce genre de situation que Lovino se baladait dans les rues de Rome, ce soir-là. Et pour éventuellement jouer du Beretta. Impressionner d'abord, menacer ensuite. Faire une démonstration d'adresse au tir, dans le pire des cas –si les intrus ne daignaient pas comprendre rapidement.

Lovino vira à gauche, dans une rue perpendiculaire. Plus sombre. La rue des dealers. Une des, en tout cas. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des mecs cleans et absolument insensibles à la drogue, sauf les petits du bas de l'échelle qui ne duraient jamais longtemps. Les hommes de confiance, subordonnés directs de Diego et Willem, avaient été sélectionnés par les soins des deux hommes, et étaient majoritairement hispaniques ou néerlandais.

Arrivé au bout de la rue sans encombre, Lovino s'adressa au groupe qui surveillait la frontière, ce soir-là.

-Rien à signaler? demanda-t-il.

Les trois jeunes portaient des pulls à capuches, rabattues sur leurs visages. Ils évitaient le regard de Romano, qui n'obtint pas de réponse.

-Hé. Je vous ai posé une question.

Il détestait qu'on le fasse attendre. Surtout quand la réponse attendue ne comportait que trois lettres, ce qu'il estimait être relativement facile à prononcer.

-Nan. lança finalement un d'entre eux.

Lovino fronça les sourcils.

Cette voix était ridiculement faible… Alors que les trois gardes-frontières, d'habitude, avaient des voix de stentors, pour être efficaces lors des descentes de flics.

Et puis… "Nan." Sérieusement, qui osait répondre ça à son supérieur?

Lovino eut tôt fait de faire le lien entre différents détails.

La voix. L'insolence. Les capuches. La tête baissée.

Lovino roula des yeux, sortit son Beretta de l'arrière de sa ceinture et plaqua celui qui avait parlé contre le mur, canon dans la nuque, agrippant ses poignets de sa main gauche pour l'immobiliser.

-C'est "non". Et avec un "monsieur", c'est encore mieux.

Il retira la capuche et découvrit un regard empreint de peur qui tentait toutefois d'afficher une assurance qui sonnait faux. L'homme était jeune, roux. Irlandais, à première vue. Rien d'un subordonné de Diego ou de Willem.

Il s'agissait d'un dealer ennemi. Lovino l'avait déjà vu dans des dossiers constitués par les espions de l'Impero.

Ces connards s'étaient introduits sur le territoire de l'Impero pour les narguer. Essayer de foutre la merde.

Encore.

Sauf que ceux-ci avaient probablement réussi. Qui savait depuis quand ils étaient là, à refiler la moindre saloperie au nom de l'Impero?

Lovino se plaça derrière l'homme, leva le cran de sécurité de son Beretta et s'adressa aux deux autres, tout en déplaçant son arme jusqu'à la tempe droite de son otage.

-Foutez toute la drogue par terre ou je lui explose le peu de cervelle qu'il a.

La sueur perlait sur le front du roux.

Il connaissait Romano. De réputation en tout cas. Impitoyable. Expert dans l'art de faire disparaître habilement et efficacement témoins et gêneurs. Il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les refroidir tous les trois et à les fouiller après s'ils ne coopéraient pas. Aussi misérable qu'elle soit, il tenait à la vie.

Alors le "chef" fit un signe de tête à ses compagnons, qui vidèrent leurs poches et jetèrent quelques petits sachets de poudre blanche au sol.

-Retournez vos poches.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et montrèrent des poches vidées de toute substance illicite.

-Bien… Maintenant, répondez. Depuis quand vous êtes ici?

L'un des deux garçons chercha l'approbation de son supérieur, qui la lui donna sans hésiter à mesure qu'il sentait le canon s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa tempe.

-D… Depuis 20 heures.

-T'as pas intérêt à mentir…

-Je vous jure! C'est vrai… On est arrivé vers cette heure-là, et …

-Ta gueule. Tu parles quand je te pose des questions, basta! Combien vous en avez vendu?

-Qu… Quatre ou cinq…

-File-moi l'argent.

-C'est lui qu'il l'a…

Le jeune homme désigna l'otage.

Lovino tâta les poches du vieux jean, puis du pull, et en retira encore trois petits sachets et des billets froissés négligemment qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

-Maintenant, dis-moi. Je sais de quelle famille tu viens et je connaîtrai ton nom d'ici quelques minutes. Qui vous envoie? Votre patron? Ou bien vous êtes venus de votre propre chef?

La sueur perla sur le front de l'interrogé. Il avait encore plus peur. Il allait mentir…

Et Lovino avait horreur de ça. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un con. Il jouait au poker, et il était plutôt bon. On ne la lui faisait pas… Il savait reconnaître le bluff et les mensonges.

-C'est no… Je veux dire, c'est nous qui sommes venus. Comme ça… Pour déconner.

-Ah ouais? Avec moi ça déconne plus. C'est votre patron? Ne me mens pas.

-Oui… Oui, on nous a dit de venir ici!

-Typique. On envoie les petites frappes en éclaireurs comme ça le sacrifice est minime…

Lovino relâcha son otage et, pointant son arme sur les deux autres, ordonna:

-Dégagez d'ici. Et si je vous revois dans le coin, vous y passerez tous.

Les trois "malfrats" détalèrent sans demander leur reste, quittant prestement le quartier de l'Impero et passant en terrain neutre.

Lovino rangea son arme lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue.

Il se retrouvait donc dans une ruelle, seul, avec de la came.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

Il envoya un message à Willem avec sa position et lui demanda de venir dans les cinq minutes.

Ces cinq minutes furent les plus longues de la vie de Lovino. Il aurait bien prié pour que personne ne passe dans la rue, et pour que les flics restent chez eux ce soir. Car il était seul avec une grande quantité de drogue à ses pieds. Il était complètement désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Il décida de la laisser à ses pieds. Si la police décidait de venir faire un tour dans le quartier justement ce soir, il valait mieux qu'on le trouve avec de la drogue à ses pieds plutôt que sur lui. Il pourrait toujours inventer une histoire comme quoi il avait trouvé ce tas de sachets par terre et qu'il n'osait pas y toucher, qu'il avait appelé le commissariat le plus proche mais qu'apparemment, ils avaient devancé son appel.

Le jeune mafieux inspira et expira profondément.

Il devait se calmer et faire taire les interrogations qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Un bruit de pas sur sa droite le fit sursauter. Il se sentit instantanément stupide lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Willem, crête refaite, front dégagé. Une longue écharpe bleue et blanche était enroulée autour de son cou. Il portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche.

-Un problème, Boss? demanda le Hollandais en arrivant à sa hauteur, main dans les poches. Qu'est-ce que tu fous les pieds dans la came?

-J'ai débarrassé trois intrus de leur marchandise. répliqua Lovino.

-Intrus? répéta Will. Qui?

-Carthago.

-Les fumiers. Excès de zèle?

Lovino hocha la tête, négatif.

-Initiative d'Amilcare.

-T'en es sûr?

-Le type a essayé de le protéger… Mais il a pas réussi à me mentir.

Amilcare, chef de la famille Carthago. Il avait été un ami de Rome et un allié de l'Impero… S'il réitérait une attaque de la sorte, et que sa trahison se confirmait… La pilule serait d'autant plus difficile à avaler et encore plus infâme pour un jeune homme qui, petit garçon, allait de temps à autres jouer au football ou aux voleurs avec les fils d'Amilcare.

-Merci d'être venu rapidement. reprit Lovino.

-J'étais pas loin. Un petit incident dans un squat…

-Tu as de quoi embarquer ça?

-Yep.

Le blond sortit un sac en papier, plié, de sa poche et se pencha pour le remplir des sachets de drogue.

Lovino l'aida et bientôt, ils quittèrent la ruelle.

-On va où? demanda le Hollandais.

-Votre planque, à Diego et toi. Faut qu'on examine ces trucs.

Willem hocha la tête et en silence, ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers l'appartement en apparence abandonné, à quelques rues de là, qui servait à la fois de laboratoire, de bureau et d'entrepôt aux deux hommes qui étaient à la tête du réseau de drogue de l'Impero.

oOo

La famille avait acheté les deux derniers étages de la maison, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étant occupés par un couple d'octogénaires plus très sensés et un groupe d'immigrés clandestins qu'un marchand de sommeil autorisait à dormir là en échange d'un loyer exorbitant.

Le grenier, dont l'entrée était cachée, servait de dépôt provisoire pour la… marchandise diverse que Will recevait des quatre coins du continent, sinon du monde, et de dépôt définitif pour de la paperasse.

L'étage inférieur, quant à lui, était un amas de bordel, de fauteuils défoncés, de bouteilles de bières vides, de microscopes et autres instruments chimiques, et d'armes, évidemment. Il y avait deux lits de camps, à l'écart du reste, au cas où l'un des deux hommes en aurait besoin, deux bureaux, et quelques chaises pour faire asseoir décemment les subordonnés. Cet appartement miteux avait été le décor de nombreuses nuits de crise, de longues semaines à vivre cachés, lorsqu'un des deux boss avait été compromis ou qu'un subordonné avait considérablement mis leurs affaires dans la merde.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Willem ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser pour le bordel. Lovino avait l'habitude. Ni Diego ni Willem n'habitait sur place et n'en avait pour ainsi dire rien à foutre que leur lieu de travail soit nickel.

Le Néerlandais proposa un bière à Lovino, ouvrant un frigo d'au moins trente ans exclusivement rempli de boissons du genre. L'Italien déclina l'offre, il n'était pas d'humeur à boire ce soir.

Le blond haussa les épaules, décapsula une bouteille et en but une longue gorgée tout en se faufilant vers un des bureaux, où trônait un microscope.

Il se saisit d'un sachet de drogue et l'ouvrit. Renifla.

-Putain, je sais pas avec quoi ils l'ont coupée mais ça doit pas être un truc très réglo…

Après quoi, il déversa le contenu du sachet sur une petite plaquette de verre et, aussi précautionneusement qu'un chimiste, la plaça sous la lentille du microscope, avant de regarder dedans.

Lovino s'adossa au mur, bras croisés, attendant que le verdict tombe.

-Poudre à lessiver… Ciment… Produits chimiques… 'Doit pas y avoir un seul milligramme d'héroïne là-dedans. dit Willem après quelques minutes d'observations, puis de recherches sur un ordinateur.

Il releva la tête vers Lovino.

-Celui qui va utiliser ça sera dans un sale état. C'est vraiment de la merde.

-Cazzo! fit Lovino en serrant les poings. C'était ça, leur idée… Vendre de la merde en notre nom, sur notre territoire… Pour nous discréditer, nous mettre un ou deux décès sur les bras, peut-être…

-Ils en ont vendu beaucoup?

-Non, pas énormément… Mais ils en ont vendu. Il en faut pas énormément pour qu'une rumeur démarre.

-Godver, de rotzakken… marmonna Will. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Lovino expira profondément. Il fulminait, mais tentait de garder tout cela à l'intérieur pour éviter de s'énerver sur un ami innocent qui lui était dévoué et utile.

-Là, tout de suite…? fit Lovino. J'ai comme une envie d'aller ravager le Palazzo Carthago, de réveiller ce fumier et de le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ses excuses avec ses tripes et qu'il implore la pitié de Rome pour que j'arrête.

-Tu peux pas faire ça…

-Je sais. Admets que c'est profondément frustrant.

Will hocha la tête, compatissant.

-On va aller au Palazzo. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, faut faire un rapport à Rome et attendre ses instructions.

-Lovino…

-J'ai dit Veneziano. On doit en parler au chef de famille avant de riposter. Même si ça me fait royalement chier, on doit les informer de la situation.

Willem darda sur lui un regard suspicieux. Lovino préféra lui tourner le dos et lancer:

-Viens avec moi. Tu donneras les précisions chimiques.

Le blond ferma le PC portable sur lequel s'affichaient encore les identifications des différentes molécules présentes dans la substance et suivi l'Italien à l'extérieur, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte après sa sortie.

-Tu sais où est Louise? demanda Lovino.

-Elle devait voir le directeur de l'agence de Madrid. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un resto… Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir terminé de discuter.

Lovino acquiesça et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie et seconde, usant de la phrase habituelle signifiant "rendez-vous au Palazzo Impero aussi vite que possible".

Après quoi, il passa les coups de fils nécessaires à la réunion d'un conseil.

oOo

Feliciano Vargas se tenait au balcon du premier étage du Palazzo Impero. Celui qui donnait à la salle de réunion un accès à l'air frais et une vue magnifique sur le jardin qui entourait le Palazzo.

Il était accoudé à la balustrade de pierre claire, un verre de vin à la main. Son visage encore un rien juvénile était dissimulé sous un masque vénitien, noir aux volutes et décorations dorées. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche sous un gilet de costume noir dont le dos arborait le même genre de motifs dorés que son masque.

Derrière lui, en provenance de la grande salle de réunion illuminée par un lustre imposant, Feliciano entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer avec un léger grincement familier.

Il se retourna, pour faire face à Roderich qui arrivait dans sa direction. L'Autrichien semblait de bien méchante humeur. Il avait probablement été interrompu dans un important travail par l'appel tardif de Lovino.

Quant à lui, l'actuel chef de famille était assez content que son frère l'ait appelé. Même pour un problème.

Depuis… La mort de Romeo… Leurs contacts avaient été très limités. L'aîné des Vargas s'était montré distant, constamment agacé et sur le qui-vive. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas en temps normal, mais… Il semblait réellement en vouloir à son cadet. Son amertume s'était accentuée.

Pendant un moment, Feliciano avait bien cru que Lovino se détacherait définitivement de l'Impero. En un sens, cette réunion de crise était le signe qu'il n'en était rien et que même à contrecœur, il restait fidèle à l'Imperatore qu'était devenu Feliciano.

-Ils sont arrivés. annonça Roderich.

Sa voix laissait clairement entendre sa mauvaise humeur.

-Lovino, Louise, Willem… Ainsi que Feliks et Elizabeta, comme je te l'avais demandé?

Roderich opina.

-Tu ne les as pas fait entrer?

-Je voulais te prévenir d'abord. M'assurer que tu étais prêt.

-Je le suis! Va vite les chercher, ils vont se vexer!

Roderich s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, tandis que Feliciano, après avoir fermé la porte menant au balcon, s'installait en bout de table.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface lisse et brillante de la table de bois clair impeccablement cirée.

L'ensemble du Palazzo était décoré avec goût, privilégiant des meubles anciens et majestueux s'accordant avec l'âge et le style du bâtiment entièrement parqué et aux plafonds hauts sculptés de moulures.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Roderich s'effaça pour laisser entrer une flopée de personnes. A sa tête, Lovino, bien sûr, suivi de sa seconde. L'exquise blondinette portait une veste de tailleur noire cintrée, au décolleté affriolant, un pantalon assorti et de vertigineux hauts talons vernis noirs. Ses cheveux cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, seulement retenus en arrière par un serre-tête noir.

Derrière elle, son frère Willem, qui avait apparemment emporté son air renfrogné avec lui.

Enfin, ce furent les subordonnés de Feliciano qui passèrent la porte. Feliks Lukasiewicz et Elizabeta Hedervary.

Le jeune homme blond dormait visiblement lorsqu'il avait été mandé par Roderich pour une réunion d'urgence, et s'était habillé à la hâte d'une chemise rose pâle à peine boutonnée et d'un pantalon gris clair. La jolie brune qui l'accompagnait, quant à elle, portait une robe courte d'un bleu saphir, rehaussée de perles, et était perchée sur des sandales à hauts talons du même ton.

Feliciano ne put réprimer un sourire. Qui pourrait croire, en la voyant ainsi tirée à quatre épingles, qu'elle officiait dans le milieu mafieux déguisée en homme?

Le jeune Italien les salua tous et les invita à s'asseoir. Lovino, Louise et Willem s'assirent à sa gauche, ses subordonnés à sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous réunit? demanda Feliciano, s'adressant à son frère.

-Une attaque. répliqua ce dernier du tac au tac. Des dealers à la solde de Carthago se sont présentés sur notre territoire cette nuit et ont vendu quelques sachets de drogue en notre nom.

-Drogue, c'est un bien grand mot, d'ailleurs. intervint Willem sur un signe de Lovino. Il s'agit plutôt d'un composé de substances poudreuses et blanches qui y font penser. La quantité d'héroïne dans ces sachets est infime. Il y a fort à parier que quiconque absorberait ce truc se retrouverait dans un sale état.

-Les intentions de Carthago sont donc claires. reprit Lovino. Amilcare ne voulait pas réquisitionner notre territoire, il voulait seulement salir notre réputation. Faire vendre de la merde sur notre territoire, pour que les retombées malheureuses nous incriminent et que la qualité de notre marchandise soit mise en doute. Par là, je suppose qu'il espère récupérer l'hégémonie sur la drogue que Will et Diego lui ont dérobée il y a quelques années.

Il marqua une pose, attendant les réactions du public non encore informé.

Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Elizabeta, Roderich et Feliks se contentèrent de regarder Feliciano, dont le visage masqué restait impénétrable.

-On ne peut pas le laisser agir de la sorte. poursuivit Lovino. J'ai impressionné les dealers, Amilcare est probablement déjà au courant de notre petite… Algarade.

-Tu leur as fait du mal? s'enquit Roderich.

-Non. Je me suis contenté de les menacer.

-Tu as bien fait, les effusions de…

-Merci, Roderich, je me passerai de ta bénédiction. Je sais ce que je fais. Bref. Il faut riposter et montrer à Amilcare que nos territoires sont défendus, et que nous ne laisserons pas un rival s'en prendre à nous.

La voix douce de Feliciano retentit pour la première fois.

-Amilcare et Carthago ne sont pas des rivaux, Fratello. Souviens-toi, c'était un bon ami de Rome.

Lovino répliqua, affecté:

-Il semblerait que le temps de l'amitié soit révolu, Feli. Et que même nos anciens alliés tentent de profiter de la situation quelque peu… inhabituelle de ces derniers temps.

-Il ne s'agit pas de profiter de la situation! intervint finalement Roderich. Ce n'est qu'un incident… Quelques grammes de drogue ne vont pas changer le cours des choses. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter, puisque Lovino leur a fait comprendre de ne pas réitérer l'expérience. Nous n'en entendrons plus parler.

-Tu négliges les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme riposte, dans ce cas, Lovino?

-Déjà, rendre l'incident public. Pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas de notre marchandise, et réitérer la confiance que les…Clients ont en nous. On a une réputation à tenir, et un business à garder. Il faudrait que nos dealers renforcent leur vigilance et qu'on déploie quelques hommes de terrain pour surveiller nos quartiers pendant un temps. Ensuite, faire savoir à Amilcare que puisqu'il a rompu l'entente qui unissait nos familles, nous sommes prêts à agir avec les gars de Carthago qu'on trouve sur notre territoire comme avec les autres. Un exemple serait le bienvenu, s'il pouvait tenter de nouveau l'expérience et se faire attraper. Je ne parle pas d'une guerre ouverte. Seulement d'un renforcement de nos positions et d'une mise en état d'alerte. On doit se tenir prêt à riposter dans le cas d'une nouvelle provocation.

-Ca me semble être une sage stratégie… fit Feliciano, pensif. Roderich?

Le conseiller ainsi mandé remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et dit:

-C'est totalement inconsidéré. Je crois que je ne dois rappeler à personne que notre trafic d'armes bas de l'aile, en ce moment. Or, Carthago est à même de nous supplanter. Il l'aurait déjà fait s'il s'était sérieusement penché sur la question. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre la main mise sur les armes, mais si nous ripostons face à cette légère incursion, c'est ce qui va arriver. Ca ne manquera pas d'arriver si nous attirons l'attention d'Amilcare sur nous. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à riposter. Cela nous serait même bien plus dommageable. Je préconise de laisser couler. Passons l'éponge.

-Putain, Roderich! Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était justement ça, la mafia? Un combat quotidien? Il faut se battre, montrer les crocs pour continuer à prospérer et à être respecté. C'est pas en se planquant que ça risque d'arriver! rugit Lovino.

Feliciano le fit se rasseoir d'un "Lovino… S'il te plaît." et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ensuite ne plairait pas à son frère, mais il devait le dire.

-Roderich a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de riposter.

Lovino écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer violemment.

Le choc l'empêcha de parler. Il désigna tour à tour Roderich puis Feliciano de la main, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Feliciano avait retourné sa veste en deux temps trois mouvements… Seulement parce que Roderich avait démonté le plan de Lovino?

-On ne peut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans lever le petit doigt! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Le sujet est clos. trancha Roderich.

Lovino sentit la main de Louise serrer la sienne. Elle tremblait de rage. Elle était de son avis. Mais elle l'incitait à se calmer. Tous les refroidir ce soir ne ferait que leur apporter des emmerdes.

Lovino inspira profondément et tenta de se calmer, sans succès.

Il se leva, dans un bruit de raclement de chaise qui brisa violemment le silence.

-Je croyais, dit-il d'une voix calme mais pleine de mépris, qu'il y avait des couilles à la tête de cette famille… Visiblement Rome les a emmenées avec lui… Et les valeurs de l'Impero avec elles.

Il quitta la salle en claquant la porte plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, laissant derrière lui six visages médusés et choqués.

oOo

Il avait atteint le hall du rez-de-chaussée lorsque, dans les escaliers de marbre blanc, des hauts talons claquèrent à toute vitesse.

-Lovino!

Louise.

L'Italien pesa le pour et le contre.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il parle. Il était trop en colère pour ça. En arriver à un point où il était capable d'avoir l'air calme n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était préférable pour Louise qu'elle n'ait pas à éponger sa colère une fois de plus. Elle n'y était pour rien. Or il ne manquerait pas de s'énerver contre elle s'ils commençaient à en parler.

Et il culpabiliserait aussitôt.

Il avait définitivement besoin d'autre chose.

Alors qu'elle courait après lui dans le hall, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il quitta le bâtiment et claqua la porte, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle eut une moue de déception. Puis elle sourit.

Si Lovino estimait ne pas devoir lui parler, elle respecterait sa volonté. Généralement, il suffisait de tendre la main à Lovino pour qu'il vienne discuter et évacuer.

Si, ce soir, il avait refusé la main tendue, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle aurait pu le suivre au dehors, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? S'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne lui dirait rien, peu importait ce qu'elle pourrait lui inventer pour qu'il crache le morceau.

Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Soit.

Elle lui envoya rapidement un SMS.

_Si tu changeais d'avis, je suis là. Peu importe l'heure qu'il sera. Ne fais pas de conneries. Dis-moi que tu vas bien demain matin._

Puis elle tourna les talons et remonta au premier étage.

Les autres avaient quitté la salle de réunion. Willem marcha dans sa direction et les deux Vermeulen quittèrent les quatre personnes avec des salutations cordiales lancées d'une même voix glaciale.

oOo

Lovino rejoignit la rue après la traversée du jardin.

Il ressassait ses idées noires. Il ressassait son énervement. Il pensait à l'honneur de la famille qu'elle allait elle-même souiller. Il pensait à Rome. Aux mesures qu'il aurait prises.

Il se fustigeait.

Lui et sa putain de piété filiale.

Du temps de Rome, dans un cas pareil, il était impensable d'agir sans l'avis de l'Imperatore. Il était normal de réunir un conseil pour ce genre de choses.

Et Lovino avait gardé cette habitude.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il aurait dû passer cet épisode sous silence et agir comme il le sentait, sans attendre le feu vers de Feliciano –ou de Roderich, en fait.

Le mal d'estomac le guettait.

Trop de rage et de ressentiment.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées…

Facile à dire.

Il était seul, il devait être environ deux heures du matin et il se voyait mal retourner dans les quartiers chauds dans son état.

Il poussa un profond soupir et mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ses doigts se refermant autour d'une boulette de papier.

Il fronça les sourcils et la sortit de sa poche.

C'était un ticket de caisse.

Avec un numéro écrit à l'arrière.

Celui d'Antonio.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Lovino sourit. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro indiqué.

Quelques sonneries.

Puis une voix pas le moins du monde ensommeillée qui lui répondit.

-Lovi?

-Salut, Antonio. Je te dérange pas?

-Non, pas du tout! Tu viens de me tirer de corrections inintéressantes…

-Oh… Tu te souviens de ta proposition?

-Si ça concerne des cours de langues, je crois que je m'en rappelle, en effet.

-Ca tient toujours?

Antonio ricana.

-En quoi puis-je t'être utile? demanda-t-il.

* * *

Chaud chaud! 8D

Traductions

Solo Stasera : seul ce soir (italien, chanson de Sonohra toujours)

Hi man : salut mec (anglais)

So : bon, donc (anglais)

Basta : assez, c'est tout (italien)

Cazzo : putain (italien)

Godver, de rotzakken : putain, les salauds (néerlandais) (je pourrai me vanter de l'avoir travaillé pendant les vacances, ahem...)

Fratello : frère (italien)

Je compte poster les vêtements que les personnages arborent dans les trois premiers chapitres bientôt. Dès que possible, en tout cas. Sur mes blogs. Je vous tiens informés via twitter (at NinielKirkland)

Quelques explications s'imposent au sujet de Carthago...

Carthago est le nom latin pour Carthage. J'ai trouvé intéressante l'idée de mettre Rome, ou l'Impero, en concurrence avec Carthage. Petit cours d'histoire: les guerres Puniques ont opposé Rome et Carthage dans l'Antiquité. La plus célèbre anecdote est l'affrontement d'Hannibal, fils d'Hamilcar (Amilcare en italien) et de Scipion l'Africain, général romain. Voili voilou :3

Merci de votre lecture et a bientôt (j'espère)!


	4. Prendimi Adesso

Buona sera ~

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: merci pour vos reviews, favoris, follows,... Tout cela me fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce quatrième chapitre!

...Quatrième chapitre qui est un peu plus court, mais je trouvais que la coupure se faisait bien.

J'espère aussi que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Pour ma part, tout va presque pour le mieux, mais je crains d'avoir moins de temps que prévu pour écrire... Bref...

Ce chapitre a failli ne jamais (j'exagère à peine) paraître : j'ai eu un souci logistique entre mon (très vieux) PC non connectable à Internet sur lequel j'écris et mon PC connecté sur lequel je transfère (suivant une méthode archaïque) mes fics pour les poster; souci qui m'a fait envisager le pire : la perte de tous mes textes ou presque, notamment de ce chapitre... Heureusement il est arrangé (pour le moment) et voici ...

...Prendimi Adesso, le chapitre 4!

WARNING : deux lemons consécutifs, assez explicites sans être trop trash. Je songe à changer le rating en M, dites-moi si ça se justifierait. En tout cas, ne vous enfuyez pas, c'est un passage assez court et _ça n'arrivera pas à chaque chapitre_!

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre IV : Prendimi Adesso

_Dimanche 29 juin 2014._

Lovino ouvrit un œil.

Avant de décider que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il était bien, là où il était. Dans les bras puissants et protecteurs de Morphée.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait même réussi à chasser pour un temps ses soucis mafieux.

Pour le moment, plus rien ne comptait.

Ni l'Impero avec à sa tête une bande de planqués, ni Carthago et ses offensives.

Seulement les draps blancs et doux sur sa peau, l'oreiller rebondi sous sa nuque, la lumière tamisée du soleil à travers les stores sur son visage, les bras lâchement enroulés autour de sa taille…

…Les…

Quoi?

Pour le coup, Lovino ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme brun, hâlé, endormi et fichtrement bien foutu.

Oh, merda.

Avait-il seulement passé la nuit avec Antonio?

Quelle question, au vu de leur position actuelle, bien sûr qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Lovino se donna une claque mentale et se força à réfléchir.

Il se souvenait…

La réunion de crise. Ce salopard de Roderich qui avait complètement embobiné Feli.

Son départ précipité.

Louise. Dont il avait refusé l'aide.

Le ticket de caisse, le numéro d'Antonio.

Le besoin de décompresser. L'invitation d'Antonio qui avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son voyage au pas de charge dans Rome pour rejoindre l'appartement de l'Espagnol.

Son arrivée chez lui. La découverte d'un Antonio torse-nu, en caleçon. Ses abdominaux apparents. Les cheveux ébouriffés. Il devait dormir lorsqu'il avait appelé…

"Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça…"

"Il n'y a aucun problème, tu ne me déranges pas. J'ai cru entendre que tu allais mal. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?"

"Oui… Non… Je… J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées…"

"Je serais ravi de te rendre ce service…" lui avait susurré Antonio dans le creux de l'oreille.

Après, tout avait été très vite.

Les lèvres d'Antonio dans son cou. Des baisers papillons sur sa nuque.

La rupture des entraves de la luxure.

Des baisers fiévreux, passionnés, violents. Des vêtements volant, virevoltant, s'écrasant au sol. Les mains d'Antonio, partout sur son corps. Dans son dos. Sur son torse. Sur ses cuisses. Des baisers. Toujours plus bas. Ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses abdominaux. Des caresses. Des gémissements de plaisir. Des soupirs. Le manque de souffle.

Un mur, derrière lui. La main d'Antonio dans son dos, l'autre sous sa cuisse enroulée autour de la taille de l'Espagnol. Un regard, comme une quête d'approbation.

Le désir.

Le désir grandissant, l'impatience. Un doigt dans sa bouche, puis dans son intimité. Le besoin de violence. Une demande.

"Prends-moi… Main… Ah… Maintenant."

La douleur salvatrice qui occultait tout le reste. Les gémissements, les plaintes. Les étoiles, le plaisir. Des coups de bassins, saccadés, d'une amplitude mesurée. Des doigts crochetés dans les épaules d'Antonio. Une rencontre entre la tête de Lovino et le mur dans un cri de plaisir.

La semence d'Antonio en lui. Les tremblements. Une étreinte, douce, protectrice. Un baiser profond et tendre.

Bientôt, il s'était retrouvé allongé dans un lit.

Et des bribes de la soirée resurgissaient déjà.

_Impero… Drogue… Vendetta… Romeo…_

Une angoisse grandissante. La recherche désespérée d'un autre centre d'attention. Un regard vers l'Espagnol, alangui à côté de lui, caressant son bas ventre.

Lovino avait surplombé Antonio de tout son corps. Il avait tracé des sillons sur la peau luisante du brun, avec ses doigts. Un baiser sur l'extrémité d'un membre de nouveau tendu. Des caresses. Des baisers. Un regard émeraude fou de désir.

Antonio avait alors rapidement contourné Lovino. Posé une main sur son membre gorgé de désir, et l'autre sur sa taille, avant de le prendre une fois de plus.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Le plaisir. L'océan de plaisir qui chassait tout le reste de ses pensées. Ses mains tremblantes dans l'oreiller. Les gouttes de sueur sur les draps. Les cris de plaisir.

"Ah… An… Antonio… Ah!"

Les mouvements de bassin bien plus amples. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. Un cri d'extase de la voix rauque de l'Espagnol. Sa semence sur la main d'Antonio.

Des corps pantelants et luisants de sueur l'un sur l'autre, dans le lit.

Les bras d'Antonio qui avaient entouré sa taille. Et puis le sommeil, qui lui était finalement tombé dessus. Enfin.

_Bordel… T'as fait une belle connerie, Lovino Vargas._

Il avait… Passé quelques heures torrides avec un homme qu'il avait vu trois fois.

D'accord, il s'agissait d'Antonio. Le bel Espagnol, magnifique. Lovino se savait attiré par cet homme, et il ne lui était plus que probablement pas insensible mais… Tout cela avait été un peu vite.

Pire encore, il s'était réfugié chez lui comme un gamin dans les jupes de sa mère.

Bravo. Où était donc passée sa dignité?

Il était peut-être encore temps d'effacer tout ça.

Il risqua un regard à son voisin. Profondément endormi. Il devait encore être tôt… Peut-être huit heures du matin.

Bon.

Lovino s'extirpa aussi délicatement que possible des bras de l'Espagnol, avant de quitter le lit le plus discrètement qu'il put.

Il se balada ensuite sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement, en quête de ses vêtements.

Il mit bientôt la main sur son caleçon, ce qui était une bonne chose. Son pantalon traînait non loin, froissé. Sa chemise gisait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, au salon. Sa veste avait passé la nuit quelque part entre la table basse du salon et l'écran plat. Quant à ses chaussures, il ne les avait apparemment pas retirées en même temps et elles étaient à bonne distance l'une de l'autre.

Il se rhabilla au fur et à mesure puis se dirigea vers la porte, accordant un dernier regard à l'appartement qui avait été le décor d'une bonne partie de plaisir.

-…Lovi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout?

Lovino fit volte-face et vit Antonio, qui avait eu la décence d'enfiler un caleçon, s'ébouriffant les cheveux et baillant d'une façon peu élégante.

-Oh… Je t'ai réveillé? grimaça Lovino.

-Le parquet craque. acquiesça-t-il. Dis-moi, serais-tu en train de fuir? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-… Non, pas du tout, je…

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Lovino fit la moue. Antonio le trouva adorable, bien que cette mimique exprimait clairement qu'il avait vu juste.

L'Italien cracha finalement le morceau après un moment de silence.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… Ou ce matin, en fait.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Antonio. Si je t'ai déçu, je suis vraiment…

-Non, bien sûr que non! répondit Lovino plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu as été parfait, je… J'ai précipité les choses, et je… Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je n'en avais qu'à tes fesses, je… Oh, Dio, qu'est-ce que je raconte… Ecoute… Je te remercie d'avoir été disponible, j'étais vraiment mal et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées… Mais c'était une erreur. Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus. Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça entache notre relation, alors…

-Lovi… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Hé bien…

-Non, tais-toi. fit affectueusement Antonio. Ca a été un plaisir, vraiment. Si tu veux qu'on tire un trait là-dessus, il n'y a pas de problème… Même si c'est dommage de jeter de si bons moments aux oubliettes… Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble, Lovino. Si ce que tu veux me dire, c'est que tu n'es pas prêt à entreprendre une relation, je respecterai cela. Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir quand tu en auras envie, ni de nous… Amuser de temps en temps si tu en as besoin. C'est cela que tu voulais dire?

L'Italien le regarda un moment sans rien dire, surpris.

-…Oui… Je suppose. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu dois te sentir obligé de me considérer comme autre chose qu'un ami.

-Ca ne me déplairait pas, tu sais? Mais c'est un peu tôt.

Lovino piqua un fard.

-Voilà… C'est exactement ça que je voulais dire. finit-il par annoncer.

-Parfait. Alors nous sommes d'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit-déjeuner, à présent?

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser…

-Raconte pas de conneries. Il y a un petit café dans la rue qui vend des viennoiseries exquises.

-Non, c'est gentil mais je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne vas pas traverser la ville comme ça! ricana Antonio.

Lovino avisa son reflet dans une fenêtre. Débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée et des faux plis marqués sur sa veste, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi dépenaillé.

-Va voir dans ma garde-robe et trouve-toi quelque chose de décent à te mettre. lui intima Antonio. Ensuite, je t'emmène manger un bout.

-Faudra que j'arrête de t'emprunter tes vêtements à chaque fois qu'on se voit… grommela Lovino en s'exécutant.

-Ca te donnera un prétexte pour revenir!

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis face à face à la terrasse ensoleillée d'un charmant petit café.

Lovino avait emprunté un polo brun à Antonio. Quant à l'Espagnol, désormais habillé, il portait une mince chemise blanche sur un jean.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, les viennoiseries qu'ils dégustèrent étaient excellentes. Lovino avait choisi de manger un pain au chocolat accompagné d'un cappucino, tandis qu'Antonio avait opté pour deux croissants et un café frappé.

Lovino était un peu gêné de la situation… C'était vraiment étrange.

Antonio parlait joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, Lovino devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir que l'Espagnol ne soit pas vexé ou en colère contre lui. Généralement, être éconduit rendait… Furieux, non?

Apparemment, Antonio n'était pas une personne "générale". Il ressentait quelque chose pour Lovino, c'était évident, et la réciproque était vraie aussi. Qu'il respecte sa décision de ne pas brusquer les choses était plus que l'Italien n'avait osé espérer.

Lovino ne voulait pas avoir de relation stable et sérieuse… Pas trop vite, du moins. Avant de s'engager pour de bon, il fallait vérifier que son partenaire était une personne fiable. Puisque faire sa vie avec lui signifierait probablement de le mettre dans la confidence de ses… Activités professionnelles. Alors tirer son coup quelques fois supplémentaires avec Antonio n'était pas un problème, ils pouvaient toujours faire ça chez l'Espagnol ou dans un hôtel… Mais si leur relation prenait un tournant officiel, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Lovino porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres et laissa le breuvage couler dans sa gorge.

_Arrête de réfléchir à ça. Comme si t'avais pas déjà assez d'emmerdes._

-Oh, tiens… fit soudain Antonio en agitant la main. Gil!

Lovino se retourna, pour voir la personne ainsi hélée derrière lui.

Un albinos regarda dans leur direction, surpris d'être interpellé. Il sourit en voyant Antonio et marcha vers eux, un grand sourire fendant son visage pâle. Il portait un pantalon foncé et une chemise en jean assortie, dont les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes laissaient voir des avant-bras aussi blanc que son visage. Ses yeux, couleur rubis, brillaient d'arrogance et de malice mêlées.

-Guten Tag, Tonio! salua-t-il jovialement son ami. T'es pas tout seul, dis-moi…

-Je te présente Lovino. acquiesça-t-il.

-Ton pote de l'hosto? Enchanté, Lovino. Il m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi, kesese. révéla Gilbert en broyant la main tendue du plus jeune.

-Ah oui? dit-il, suspicieux, un sourcil froncé. Je ne peux pas en dire autant…

-Gilbert Beilschmidt. fit Antonio. Un collègue.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Gilbert le Grand! déclara Gilbert sur le ton de la confidence. Bon. C'est cool te t'avoir vu, Tonio, mais je peux pas traîner, te dérange pas à m'offrir un café, surtout. J'ai des trucs à faire.

-Mais…

-Ca me touche beaucoup que tu essaies de me retenir! l'interrompit théâtralement le Germanique. Mais le devoir m'appelle. Lovino, ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Tonio, on se voit demain?

-Yep.

-Parfait. Bon dimanche.

L'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Antonio.

-Il est un peu narcissique, mais il n'est pas méchant. précisa l'Espagnol.

-Et il en sait long sur moi…? releva Lovino, taquin.

L'Espagnol ne fut pas gêné le moins du monde par la réflexion, et répliqua:

-Je ne pouvais pas te passer sous silence.

Lovino rougit un peu et fut subitement plus intéressé par les dernières gouttes de café dans sa tasse que par le regard appuyé de l'Espagnol.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, puis Antonio insista pour payer lui-même. Lovino ne résista pas longtemps, mais grogna:

-Non seulement c'est la deuxième fois que tu me passes des fringues mais en plus tu me payes le petit-déjeuner…

-Avec plaisir, Lovi. précisa Antonio.

Ils se levèrent et firent quelques pas dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que Lovino recommence à parler.

-Hé bien… Je vais y aller. Merci encore pour tout.

-De rien! Et n'hésite surtout pas, si jamais tu as besoin de décompresser ou si tu es prêt à entamer un début de relation dans les formes avec moi… Si un rendez-vous te tente… Dis-moi quand tu es libre. Tu as mon numéro, je crois?

-Oui. sourit Lovino, plus séduit à l'idée de passer une soirée avec Antonio qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Merci et… A bientôt.

Il s'avança pour faire la bise à l'Espagnol, mais ce dernier captura son visage entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, furtif, doux, avant de le libérer et de partir en lançant un "à bientôt!" enjoué et en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Lovino, médusé, resta immobile un instant dans la rue.

Alors le baratin sur le début d'une relation dans les formes, à son rythme… C'était du vent? Ou bien c'était seulement pour enfoncer le clou et faire en sorte que Lovino se souvienne d'à quel point les lèvres d'Antonio allaient lui manquer?

En tout cas c'était un foutu enfoiré.

-Bastardo… marmonna Lovino.

Mais le ton de sa voix était plus tendre qu'empli de reproches…

oOo

Après une bien agréable promenade matinale dans la ville, Lovino Vargas retrouva son appartement, assailli par un mélange de mauvaise humeur, engendrée par la réunion de la veille, et de satisfaction par rapport à sa matinée.

Il avait grand besoin d'un bain, pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Dans sa chambre spacieuse, il ôta le polo d'Antonio et le mit soigneusement sur un cintre, ses doigts s'attardant sur le tissu doux, sur lequel persistait l'odeur d'Antonio. Il prévoyait de le remettre pour l'après-midi.

Son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille n'eurent pas droit aux mêmes égards, lancés nonchalamment dans un panier à linge débordant de vêtements sales. Ouvrant une porte dans le fond, Lovino sélectionna un pantalon de jean foncé et un caleçon propre dans le dressing.

Enfin, il quitta la chambre et bifurqua à gauche vers la salle de bains.

De grande taille, la pièce était carrelée de blanc sur les murs, tandis que sur le sol, du parquet brun-rouge évitait les glissades. Au plafond, des petites lampes diffusaient une lumière blanche. Face à l'entrée, une douche italienne à la porte de verre dépoli. A la droite de celle-ci, un bain d'une dimension irréelle attendait Lovino avec impatience. Sur le mur de droite courait un long meuble avec lavabo, sur lequel Lovino déposa ses vêtements propres, surmonté d'un grand miroir.

Sans plus attendre, Lovino se fit couler un bain. Pendant ce temps, il pensa à aller chercher son portable. Louise avait demandé des nouvelles. Du matin. Il était environ 9h30… Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Il frissonna lorsqu'il s'introduisit dans l'eau. Elle était pourtant chaude. Il s'immergea presque totalement, laissant seulement sa tête dépasser de l'eau et poser sur un repose-tête de cuir blanc.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement. La chaleur de l'eau lui faisait du bien. Le calme de son appartement le détendait. Les idées de meurtre, de vengeance et de prise de pouvoir étaient encore pour un petit temps remisées dans un coin de son esprit.

Il s'octroyait un moment de répit avant de redevenir disponible pour le monde de la nuit.

Lovino se saisit de son portable, posé sur le bord de la baignoire, et composa le numéro de Louise.

oOo

Louise n'avait pas beaucoup dormi –pour changer. Elle avait discuté le coup avec Willem et Diego, tard dans la nuit, à Il Diavolo, quand tous les autres clients avaient été partis.

Puis elle était rentrée chez elle en évitant les mauvaises rencontres en chemin.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que Lovino était un grand garçon, majeur et responsable… Ou au moins majeur, et que par conséquent, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter à son sujet. En plus, elle n'était pas sa mère, donc elle n'avait aucune excuse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lovino était dans un état déplorable ces derniers jours. Il essayait de donner le change devant les autres, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. La perte de Romeo avait remué bien des choses au plus profond du jeune homme. L'abandon, la trahison, la colère, la tristesse et l'orgueil blessé d'un petit-fils délaissé au profit du cadet. Cadet qui ne lui donnait pas satisfaction, rajoutant une couche au paquet de colère.

Alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, non?

Puisque le sommeil la fuyait, elle avait décidé de travailler. Rédiger le rapport sur son repas avec l'agent immobilier de Madrid et sur les conversations qu'ils avaient eues.

Excellente idée.

C'était tellement passionnant qu'elle était tombée endormie au bout d'une page.

Efficace, comme somnifère.

Elle s'était réveillée vers neuf heures du matin. Après une douche rapide, elle s'était attablée pour le petit déjeuner. Chocolat viennois et tranches de pain frais beurrées.

Elle entamait la deuxième lorsque la sonnerie de son portable la fit immanquablement sursauter.

Elle se dépêcha de répondre.

-Lovi!?

-Salut. Je te dérange pas?

Ca lui faisait du bien de l'entendre. Elle mordit goulûment dans sa tranche de pain.

-Non, bien sûr! Je t'avais dit que l'heure importait peu. Tu vas bien?

-Dans ma baignoire, je vais toujours bien.

Elle sourit. Sa voix avait l'air sereine.

-Alors comment iras-tu une fois sorti de ta baignoire?

-Ca ira bien…

-Ah? Qui as-tu refroidi hier soir? s'enquit-elle.

Lovino rit.

-Personne, je te jure. Je n'ai pas fait de connerie. Enfin si, mais pas vraiment.

-Tu es très clair, Lovi, tu sais…?

-Bref, oublions ça. C'est sans importance. J'ai passé une bonne fin de nuit et je suis rentré chez moi en un seul morceau.

-Oh, pas d'escale à l'hosto? Tu t'améliores, dis-moi…

-Hmm… approuva Lovino. Je vais passer la journée à réfléchir à… La politique que je vais adopter par rapport au problème d'hier. Je ne sais pas encore où cette réflexion va me mener mais… J'aimerais t'en parler en tête à tête d'abord. Avant de l'exposer aux autres. Tu serais libre demain soir?

Louise réfléchit un instant, passant mentalement son emploi du temps en revue.

-Je crois que je n'ai rien de prévu. Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer?

-Parfait… Mademoiselle m'accorderait-elle un dîner à la Pergola, demain soir? demanda galamment l'Italien. Je crois pouvoir nous libérer une table…

-Puisque c'est un gentleman qui m'invite… Je ne peux pas refuser.

-Effectivement. sourit Lovino. Je passerai te chercher à 18h30.

-Bien! Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul problème à régler.

-Qui est…?

-D'ordre vestimentaire. soupira la jeune femme.

oOo

_Lundi 30 juin 2014._

La Maserati de Lovino Vargas s'engagea dans la Via Tavolacci. Deux voitures ne pouvaient s'y croiser de front, mais la rue était suffisamment large pour permettre la circulation automobile, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les rues romaines.

Il trouva une place pour se garer non loin de l'immeuble de Louise et descendit de la voiture. Il était un peu en avance, aussi allait-il monter chez son amie au lieu de poireauter dehors.

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement.

Louise cria, visiblement loin de l'entrée:

-J'arriiiive!

Mais Lovino eut à patienter pendant un petit moment avant que la Belge ne vienne finalement lui ouvrir.

Des épingles à cheveux dans une main, une brosse dans l'autre, elle s'acharnait visiblement à dompter sa chevelure. Elle portait une robe écarlate, à larges bretelles, en tissu satiné et légèrement drapé dont le bustier mettait sa poitrine en valeur, tandis que ses longues jambes étaient découvertes par la jupe jusqu'aux genoux.. Près de la porte, au milieu des boîtes à chaussures, trônait fièrement une paire d'escarpins à talons hauts, rouges également, vernis, que Lovino supposa être le choix de Louise pour cette soirée.

-Buona sera, bellissima.

Elle sourit, flattée, et l'embrassa.

-Désolé, je suis en avance.

-Oh, ce n'est rien! J'ai presque fini. Sers-toi à boire, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de brosse à cheveux le bar, dans le salon, dont la vitre transparente constituait un véritable appel au vice.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bains qu'elle venait de quitter, tandis que Lovino progressait dans l'appartement jusqu'au bar.

De quelques gestes habiles, il jongla entre différentes bouteilles et servit deux verres de Cuban Limoncello. Il préférait les cocktails plus élaborés, d'ordinaire, mais celui-ci ferait l'affaire comme mise en bouche. C'était la boisson fétiche de Diego, qu'il leur servait parfois à tous les quatre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le soir et qu'ils avaient l'occasion de boire un verre à tête reposée. L'Hispanique restait attaché aux saveurs de son pays, mais il appréciait énormément ce mariage entre l'alcool cubain et les liqueurs italiennes.

Lovino s'assit dans le canapé de cuir blanc et trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson. Une petite gorgée pour commencer.

La brûlure familière de l'alcool coula dans sa gorge et le remplit de contentement. A l'œil, il avait réussi un cocktail bien dosé. Pas trop corsé pour qu'ils puissent boire sans crainte au cours du repas, mais juste assez pour servir d'échauffement.

Louise, comme annoncé, sortit bientôt de la salle de bain et le rejoignit dans le salon, ses cheveux savamment coiffés en une tresse lâche dont Lovino n'essaya même pas de comprendre l'architecture. Il lui tendit son verre, elle le remercia et s'installa à ses côtés dans le fauteuil. Ils trinquèrent et dégustèrent en silence, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné, le repas avec le Madrilène?

-Umh, mon poisson était un peu sec. Mais le dessert était vraiment bien.

-Lou… fit Lovino, amusé.

-Tu auras mon rapport demain après-midi. Il m'a transmis ce matin les documents et les données chiffrées dont nous avons parlé, je les intégrerai à mon compte-rendu et après tu pourras le lire.

-Je ne te demandais pas les détails… Dis-moi seulement si ça s'annonce bien.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… rétorqua-t-elle, énigmatique et malicieuse, en buvant une autre gorgée de cocktail. J'ai vraiment déniché la perle rare, un gars sérieux et impliqué. Il est un peu exigeant avec les commissions mais il nous rapporte énormément. Et vu le blé qu'il se fait, il n'est pas près de rompre notre collaboration. Tu as bien fait de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

-J'ai toujours raison de te faire confiance. lui rappela-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-C'est vrai!

Ils burent un moment en silence, puis Lovino repensa à une chose de laquelle il avait prévu de discuter avec Louise aussi. De moindre importance, ceci dit.

-Louise? Que t'évoque le nom de Beilschmidt?

La blonde réfléchit un instant.

-L'agence immobilière qui gère nos affaires, ici à Rome… Et le meilleur ami de ton grand-père.

Le regard pensif de Lovino se perdit un instant dans son verre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Oh, pour rien… Je crois que j'ai rencontré un de leurs cousins…

Ils vidèrent leur verre, et elle se releva avec enthousiasme.

-Nous y allons, signore? Si tu acceptes de me sortir comme ça, du moins.

-Tu es magnifique! la rassura-t-il.

Guillerette, elle sauta presque dans ses hauts talons et attrapa un sac élégant à l'aspect glacé, de l'exacte couleur de ses chaussures.

Elle laissa Lovino sortir avant elle, ferma la porte et le suivit jusqu'au dehors, où, en garçon bien élevé qu'il était, il lui ouvrit la portière de sa Maserati noir charbon.

Installés, ils roulèrent quelques minutes, s'éloignant du centre ville pour rejoindre des quartiers plus verts et moins denses.

Enfin, Lovino s'arrêta en face de l'hôtel Rome Cavalieri et confia les clefs à un groom, avant d'offrir son bras à sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre le restaurant La Pergola.

Il s'agissait du seul restaurant de Rome à avoir reçu trois étoiles, et il les méritait amplement. La classe était de mise, d'où l'élégance de Louise, les bonnes manières de Lovino et son costume noir, impeccablement coupé, assorti à sa cravate, et sa chemise dont la blancheur était seulement rappelée par le bord de la poche de la veste, sur son cœur.

Le restaurant renommé était situé à l'étage, et tout un mur de baies vitrées offrait une vue imprenable sur le dôme de la Basilique Saint-Pierre et sur la ville éternelle. La décoration et le mobilier étaient dans les tons crèmes, rehaussés ça et là d'orange et de vert. Les tables, petites et carrées, pour deux personnes, disposaient les clients non pas face à face mais côte à côte, chacun sur une arrête du carré. Lovino et Louise aimaient cette proximité, grâce à laquelle il n'était pas nécessaire de parler fort pour être entendu –un atout non négligeable lorsqu'on discutait de sujets… Délicats.

Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'on leur désigna, Louise face à la baie vitrée, Lovino à sa gauche.

Le personnel les laissa prendre leurs aises, avant d'apporter les menus quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de deux verres de Bellini.

D'un regard, ils décidèrent de rapidement passer commande afin d'être débarrassés des serveurs pour un temps et pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui les réunissait ce soir-là.

-Je vais prendre l'émincé de thon. déclara Louise après avoir survolé la carte, et… Le risotto, s'il vous plaît. Tu as choisi, Lovi?

-Hum… acquiesça l'Italien. Le carpaccio de scampis, et après, le filet de vœu. Avec une bouteille de Trebbiano d'Abruzzo 2007, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur hocha la tête en prenant bonne note de la commande, puis disparut en cuisine.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Louise et Lovino firent tinter leurs verres. La jeune femme porta ensuite le sien à ses lèvres.

-Alors, dit-elle une fois sa gorgée avalée. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Lovino pesa ses mots, son regard s'attardant sur la ville qui s'étendait à côté de lui.

-Mon opinion n'a pas changé. Je ne peux pas envisager de laisser la famille se faire ébranler par Carthago. Je n'ai que faire des ordres, de l'avis de Feliciano… Enfin de celui de Roderich, plutôt. Donc je vais riposter. Même si cela doit me faire passer pour un renégat aux yeux de l'Imperatore… Je m'en fous. L'honneur de la famille m'importe plus que ma réputation. Et au-delà de l'honneur, il s'agit de… La mémoire de Rome. Il s'est battu toute sa vie pour préserver une paix plus ou moins stable avec nos rivaux et nous placer à notre niveau actuel. Je ne peux pas tolérer que quelques dealers détruisent son œuvre de la sorte et que Feliciano leur donne le feu vert pour ça. Car si nous les laissons faire, ça reviendra à laisser la porte grande ouverte à nos autres adversaires et je suis presque sûr qu'ils arriveraient tous à un accord pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'Impero en nous attaquant sur tous les fronts pour se partager nos biens.

Louise acquiesça lentement.

-Tout cela est très juste et je te soutiendrai, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis également certaine que nos amis sont de ton avis aussi… On est tous faits du même bois, il faut dire. L'honneur de la famille est ce qui nous importe le plus. Je suis persuadée que nous nous ferons tous un plaisir de riposter. Mais, Lovi… Tu ne peux pas te conduire en marge de l'Impero éternellement. Je veux dire, Veneziano se fera un plaisir de passer l'éponge une fois. Pour l'affaire des dealers de Carthago, par exemple. Mais si nous devions continuer à outrepasser ses ordres continuellement, nul doute que même si ton frère a de l'affection pour toi, il ne manquera pas d'être vexé, blessé… Ou de se sentir trahi.

-Tu as bien entendu sa réaction face à l'évidente déclaration de guerre d'Amilcare. "Il n'est pas un ennemi" et bla-bla-bla. Il ne peut pas concevoir la trahison, encore moins de ma part.

-Mais Roderich le peut. Au bout d'un moment, notre désobéissance l'irritera profondément. D'autant qu'il comprendra, à juste titre, que c'est surtout contre lui que nous nous rebellons en ignorant les idées qu'il a données à ton frère. A ce moment-là, il est certain qu'il retournera Feliciano contre toi. Et nous ne pouvons faire courir à l'Impero le risque de te voir banni… Car ce serait une catastrophe.

Lovino médita un moment les paroles de son amie, hochant pensivement la tête.

Après un moment, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire tout bonnement diabolique.

-Oh, Lou, tu es vraiment géniale, tu sais?

La Belge sourit, perplexe, interrogeant son supérieur du regard.

-Puisque Roderich risque de vouloir retourner Feli contre moi, il suffit que je le devance. Et que ce soit moi qui détourne mon frère de son conseiller… Lorsque cela sera fait, il ne me restera plus qu'à… Prendre la place de Roderich.

Le sourire de Louise s'élargit. Un serveur apporta une bouteille de vin et servit un verre de la substance dorée à chacun.

Ils trinquèrent avec le même sourire entendu, avant de profiter, sensiblement plus détendus, d'un agréable repas riche en saveurs et en avant-goûts de victoire.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, encore désolée qu'il soit un peu plus court!

Traductions:

Prendimi Adesso : prends-moi maintenant/tout de suite (italien), ce qui correspond bien à l'impatience et à la précipitation...

Merda : merde (italien)

Dio : Dieu! (italien)

Guten Tag : Bonjour (allemand)

Bastardo : bâtard (italien et espagnol)

Buona sera bellissima : bonsoir (littéralement très belle) ma belle (italien)

Signore : monsieur (italien)

Quelques notes à propos de diverses choses...

Le _Cuban Limoncello _est un cocktail à base de rhum, de coca et de limoncello. Proportions d'origine : 3 cl de rhum, 2 cl de coca et 5 cl de limoncello. Mais Lovino l'a arrangé pour qu'il soit plus léger, ici.

La Pergola est un restaurant romain, trois étoiles. Il existe réellement, les descriptions que j'en fais sont réelles, elles aussi (jusqu'au menu, qui est celui que j'ai trouvé sur leur site). Je reviendrai sur ce cas dans un prochain post sur mon blog qui reprendra toutes les infos sur les lieux mentionnés jusqu'à présent.

Le _Bellini _est un cocktail également, composé de champagne, de 4 cl de purée (ou jus) de pêche et de 0,5 cl de sucre de canne.

Le _Trebbiano d'Abruzzo 2007 _est un vin blanc italien qui a été élu meilleur vin d'Italie en 2012.

Voilà voilà.

J'ignore quand le prochain chapitre arrivera... Sous peu, j'espère... En attendant, retrouvez-moi sur Twitter (at NinielKirkland) et surveillez mes blogs !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

A bientôt ;)


End file.
